Twisted Fates
by alinaandalion
Summary: When every story is a love story, what is the cost? How many vows are broken, duties forsaken, and loyalties changed? When the fates conspire to keep lovers apart, how many lives are lost in the struggle?
1. Every Story Is a Love Story

**This is a Wicked story based loosely on the musical Aida. Please enjoy, and don't forget to review. You really can't miss that button. **

Glinda took a careful sip of tea from her dainty cup, her wrinkled hands shaking slightly. She looked over at the young man seated before her and smiled.

"You said that you had some questions for me?" she asked as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Actually, Your Grace, I feel as though I may be overstepping my bounds," he stammered, intimidated by her presence even though she was a woman nearing eighty.

She laughed and shook her head, "Nonsense. Humor me. It has been a long time since I've had a young handsome man show any sort of interest in me."

Sighing, he leaned forward and said, "I was curious of rumors, stories I have heard. My mother and grandmother remember things from when your father was the ruler of Gillikin."

"Stories about what?" she pressed, her blue eyes studying him intensely.

"I…Your Grace, I really don't feel…" his voice trailed off when her eyes narrowed. "They told me stories about your fiancée and a woman from Munchkinland, who was one of your slaves. They spoke of a tragic love story that shaped the fates of Gillikin and Munchkinland."

Glinda sat back in her chair, her eyes growing far away as she listened to the boy. It had all been so long ago, and while the years had certainly left their mark on her, the memories were still as clear as ever. She realized that he had lapsed into silence and turned her attention back to him.

"I do not believe that I have ever spoken of this," she said quietly as she gathered her thoughts.

"They mean no harm, Your Grace," he told her hurriedly, his eyes wide with his earnest. "These are just stories."

"Those stories are part of both the histories of Gillikin and Munchkinland," she replied, her voice growing stronger as the memories flashed through her mind. "There is no harm in knowing the facts. I am a curious woman, though. Why do you wish to know this particular story?"

"I am a historian," he said, blushing at the surprised look on her face. "Well, not yet, at least. I am attending school, but I wish to record the history of Gillikin, and later, the story of your great life, Your Grace."

"You flatter me," she murmured, smiling. "And, I do enjoy hearing pretty words if only to increase my vanity. Very well, I shall tell you the story. I was very young then, and Gillikin had invaded Munchkinland…"


	2. Fortune Favors the Brave

Fiyero looked out over the foreign landscape and smiled as he thought about the many successful campaigns he had led the past year. Munchkinland was falling quickly to Gillikin, and he was proud that he could claim a connection to the great nation that had provided a safe alliance for the Vinkus. He did miss his fiancée, Glinda, the princess of Gillikin, but whenever he visited her in her grand palace, he found himself yearning to be back on the battlefield, conquering new territory and bringing home the spoils.

"Avaric!" Fiyero called as he wandered through the bustling camp.

A young soldier hurried to his side and nodded his head respectfully, "Yes, my Captain?"

"Have your scouts discovered any useful information?" Fiyero asked casually as he moved to help set up a tent.

"They have, sir. There is a small town nearby that is built around one of the castles of the king of Munchkinland," Avaric replied, stepping to one side as a slave rushed past with a bucket of water.

"Good. We'll move in tomorrow and take them by surprise," Fiyero instructed as he admired his handiwork. "Do you think the king might be residing in the castle?"

"I doubt it, sir. There will more than likely be a skeleton staff in case he ever comes to visit, but I believe he has moved to a more obscure area," Avaric said. "However, there will be some treasure, and valuable slaves as well."

"Good work, Avaric," Fiyero told the man with a grin.

Avaric nodded his head in thanks and walked off, calling out instructions to the men setting up his tent. As Fiyero mopped the sweat off his brow, a slave hurried over to him, carrying a letter.

"For you, sir," the young boy said with downcast eyes.

Fiyero took the letter and read it quickly before putting it into his pocket. Stalking through the camp, he watched his working men with narrowed eyes, the letter seeming to burn through the fabric of his clothing to his skin. He ran a hand through his hair as he tried to figure out the reason behind the instructions that had been brought to him.

"What is wrong, Captain?" a soldier called out when he saw Fiyero's angry expression.

"We have to return to Gillikin as soon as possible," Fiyero announced loudly.

His men groaned with disappointment, and he just shook his head before trudging off to the nearby stream. Stripping off his shirt, he plunged into the water, reveling in the coolness that tempered the heat of the day. He thought back angrily on the letter, cursing his luck that seemed to have turned sour. He had just left Gillikin only a week before, and this was to be his first skirmish after two months of confinement in the palace. But, it was not even the fact that he would be taken away from the battlefield that bothered him. Not only was he to return to Gillikin, but his men would go back out under the leadership of a different man. The army had never fought without Fiyero at its head ever since Fiyero and Glinda became engaged a year and a half ago. It felt like a dagger to his heart to know that he would be stuck in a stuffy palace for months while his men continued on with the glorious pursuit of conquering Munchkinland. Shaking his head, Fiyero pulled himself out of the water and grabbed his shirt before heading back to the camp. The grass tickled the soles of his feet as he walked, and he smiled at the sight of all the flowers. He would have to remember all the details of the beautiful things the land held so he could tell Glinda his stories when he returned. She loved to hear him talk about Munchkinland, but he knew she was more interested in the flowers and other pretty things than the battles. He hoped there was some treasure in the castle he would take because it had been too long since he had taken Glinda a little trinket from his travels.

"Captain, why are we to return so soon?"

Fiyero's head jerked up at the sound of Avaric's voice, and he shrugged, "The letter didn't say."

"But, we just left Gillikin. Are we ending the campaign? Do they not know that every day we do not spend fighting is another day that the Munchkinlanders can attempt to find ways to defeat us?" Avaric questioned, his face twisted with worry.

"Avaric, the campaign is not ending. All of you will be put under a different captain while I stay in Gillikin," Fiyero said quietly, a small note of bitterness slipping into his voice.

"I am sorry, sir," Avaric replied as Fiyero patted him on the back.

"It will be fine," Fiyero said brightly as he looked around the camp. "Now, why don't we see to our supper, and get on to bed? We have an early morning and a hard day's work ahead of us."

Avaric walked ahead of him as they started in the direction of the newly-lit fire, and Fiyero sighed. There were times when he wished he was just the captain of the army, leading his men to victory after victory. He did not particularly enjoy the role of the prince of the Vinkus, but as his father often reminded him, the fates never did take into consideration the feelings of lowly humans. When Fiyero really thought about it, he didn't even see the reason for the war. No one had ever really explained to him the political maneuverings behind the conflict, and he had never been very curious. He had found it was easier and much less complicated to just accept the facts presented to him and to not ask any questions. He suspected the main motivation was the gain of wealth and slaves to serve Gillikin, and he felt that his father had lent his support when he had seen the things to be gained from such an alliance.

Fiyero ate his supper quietly, taking the food his men gave him without even glancing at the plate. He shoveled one after another into his mouth, chewing and swallowing mechanically. The food seemed bland, and Fiyero blamed the lack of taste on the fact that food for the army tended to come from supplies of low quality and the cooks relied heavily on different seasonings to add flavor. He didn't really want to believe that he was slightly nervous about his recall to Gillikin. He was called a brave man, a courageous man. Fiyero knew that fear had no place in his life, and it disgusted him that he was worried over a simple letter.

A sober mood had swept over the camp, and the soldiers retired early, crawling by twos into their tents. Fiyero went to his own shelter that had been situated in the middle of the camp and retreated inside. Stretching out on his cot, he stared up at the ceiling as the darkness surrounded him.


	3. The Past Is Another Land

At the sound of yelling outside, Elphaba looked out a nearby window as she put her book down. Her father had left a week earlier to find a safer place in Munckinland for Nessa, but Elphaba had chosen to stay behind for a little longer. She had not, however, accounted for a surprise attack of Gillikinese soldiers. Cursing, she threw her book to one side and rushed out of the small library to find the satchel she always kept packed just in case of an emergency. As she raced up the stairs, soldiers broke down the front door of the large house and immediately pointed their guns in her direction.

"Surrender, and we won't hurt you!" the leader yelled as she looked wildly around for an escape route.

She quickly realized that there was no way that she could run without risking injury or death, so she wordlessly placed her bag on the ground and stood still as the soldiers hurried over to her and grabbed her unceremoniously by the arms. Even though her heart hammered in her chest, she held her head high as they half-dragged, half-led her out of the house and took her over to a small group of chained-up Munchkins. When they moved to chain her with them, she kicked one man viciously as she whipped her arms free. Their leader gave a shout of alarm, but she had already managed to wiggle free of the group and was racing for safety. One soldier ran after her, and within minutes, he had wrestled her to the ground. Hissing, she tried to elbow her way out from under him, but he pinned her arms down and shifted his body weight on top of her so she was hardly able to even breathe, much less move.

"What is going on?" an angry voice asked as Elphaba spat out a curse.

The soldier scrambled off of her and hauled her to her feet as he said, "I was merely trying to make sure that no prisoners escaped, sir. She resisted capture."

Elphaba eyed the man before her as he was obviously the leader and said, "I am a free Munckinlander, and I will not be taken into slavery willingly."

The man laughed and asked, "Where did you find this one, Avaric?"

Avaric tightened his grip on Elphaba's arm and replied, "She was living in the mansion, sir. As far as we could tell, there was no one else there."

Before the man could reply, a soldier yelled from the mansion door, "Captain Fiyero, do you wish for us to search for any valuable goods?"

Fiyero nodded, "Yes, just hurry up. We need to leave as soon as possible."

"And where are we going, Fiyero?" Elphaba asked coldly as Avaric attempted to drag her away.

"I don't believe that is any of your concern," Fiyero replied in an equally cool voice. "Avaric, take her with the other slaves and make sure that she doesn't cause any trouble."

Fiyero then walked off as Avaric pulled Elphaba in the direction of the now much larger group of Munchkinlanders and chained her to a small string of other women. Elphaba turned her head to watch the soldiers as they carried valuables out of the large house and dumped them on the ground to plunder through. She shuddered as Fiyero dug through her dead mother's jewelry box and pulled out the beautiful heirlooms and tossed them to his men before pocketing a few pieces himself. Her blood boiled; she hated them, but she was powerless. Munchkinland had never really had an army, and Gillikin had quickly destroyed any semblance of a military force in Munchkinland long ago. As the soldiers set fire to her home, she choked back a small cry and closed her eyes as the women around her attempted to comfort her. She shrugged off their hands and straightened her shoulders as she set her eyes on the horizon. There would be no looking back. As Fiyero took his place at the head of the army, the soldiers gathered in a formation around the prisoners and led them away. Unable to resist, Elphaba glanced back at the burning town and mansion and bit back her tears as her entire life was destroyed. Forcing her head back around, Elphaba followed dutifully behind the woman in front of her, her heart heavy and her mind determined to forget everything she was leaving behind.


	4. Time Is No Longer On Our Side

"Home sweet home," Fiyero muttered as he rode up to the palace.

Glancing back at the group of slaves trudging along behind, he jumped off his horse and tossed the reins in Avaric's direction.

"I'll be back in a moment to take care of the prisoners," Fiyero said as he strode off in the direction of the palace.

Nodding his head, Avaric simply handed Fiyero's horse off to a slave who had come out to assist the soldiers and turned to the Munchkinlanders.

"It might be a while, so feel free to sit. I'll have someone bring all of you some water," he told them as he dismounted his horse.

With a gesture of his hand, a slave appeared at his side, and Avaric gave his instructions quickly before wandering across the courtyard to find a seat in the shade. There were times that he hated being second-in-command to a prince. Fiyero meant well, but he couldn't keep from forgetting that his soldiers had lives outside of fighting for Gillikin. Some of the men were already grumbling about the delay keeping them from their families. Sighing, Avaric just relaxed and closed his eyes.

Elphaba promptly sat down when Fiyero disappeared inside the palace, forgetting about the others attached to her arms through the chains. So, they ended up the ground as well, and she earned a few disgruntled looks. She didn't really notice, however; she was too wrapped up in her own thoughts. She had heard horror stories about what happened to the prisoners taken by the Gillikinese army. Most were sent to work on the farms and in the mines, and many died from the strain of the labor. She knew women generally worked in the palace, but many were taken advantage of by the nobles who lived in the palace. She wasn't particularly worried about either situation for herself, but there were some that she knew would not survive if the information she had been given was correct. With a shudder, she closed her eyes. She had never been so grateful that her father had taken Nessa with him.

As he wandered through the cool, dim palace, Fiyero rolled down his sleeves and smoothed down his hair. He needed answers from his father to know why he had been recalled from the battlefield. He hoped that nothing had gone horribly wrong, but he couldn't help but let his mind frantically consider every possible bad situation that could be the reason his presence was required in Gillikin. Taking a deep breath, Fiyero straightened his shoulders and strode into his father's chambers.

"Father, I got your letter," Fiyero began as Marillot looked up from the papers in his hand.

"Ah, Fiyero. It's good to see you, son," Marillot said pleasantly, walking over to Fiyero. "What was that you said about a letter?"

"The letter you sent to me. The one that recalled me from the battlefield to Gillikin," Fiyero explained. "Why am I here?"

Marillot sighed, "King Highmuster has fallen ill. I fear his life is in danger, and I need you here in case he feels that you should go ahead and marry Glinda."

"Is he really that sick?" Fiyero asked, his face growing pale. "I didn't realize, I mean, is Glinda all right?"

"As far as I know, she's handling this very well," Marillot replied. "I would suggest that you go and see her when you get a chance. Is that all you needed, son?"

Fiyero nodded his head, "Yes. I have some matters to take care of now. I will see you at supper, Father."

"Go tend to your duties," Marillot agreed, turning back to his papers.

Fiyero sighed and left the room quickly, allowing the door to slam shut. Even though he knew the king's illness was a perfectly good reason to make him return to Gillikin, it didn't make Fiyero any less angry about being forced to stay in the palace. For all he knew, he could be stuck there for months, and he didn't think he would survive the boredom. Shaking his head, he ran a hand through his hair and strode quickly back to the courtyard. He still had to take care of the prisoners, and Glinda would be waiting for him. He stepped out the palace entrance, squinting in the bright sunlight. He saw the huddled group of chained Munchkinlanders in the center of the courtyard, and he grinned when he noticed that his men had dispersed to sit in the shade.

"All right, let's get these prisoners sorted out so that all of you can go home," Fiyero announced as he wandered across the ground.

All of the men jumped up in their excitement and flocked to Fiyero, eager to finish their jobs.

"What should we do with them, sir?" Avaric asked as he sauntered over. "Do you just want to send them all to the fields?"

"No," Fiyero said thoughtfully. "Send half of the men to the fields and the rest to the stables. The women will be sent to the palace to work."

"Yes, sir," Avaric replied as the soldiers hurried to complete Fiyero's orders.

As Fiyero watched the soldiers separate the men and women, he noticed Elphaba in their midst. On an impulse, he walked over and pulled her out of the group.

"I'm going to send this one to attend to Glinda," he offered as an explanation to the quizzical looks he received from his men. "I'm going to leave you to finish up here. Good work, and I hope you have a good rest from our journey."

Turning away, Fiyero led Elphaba away, ignoring the glare she had fixed on him. When they reached the entrance of the palace, he looked at her and grinned at how angry she looked.

"What are you planning on doing with me?" she asked as she tried to jerk her arm out of his grasp.

"I'm taking you to my chambers of the palace to let one of my slaves find you some better clothes so you'll be presentable when you're taken to attend my fiancée," he answered as he tightened his grip. "I'm not going to touch you."

"You're hurting me," she said flatly as she looked away.

He loosened his fingers and guided her up the staircase, "You'll be well taken care of with Glinda. She's good to her slaves, and you'll have a decently easy life. If she really likes you, you won't really do all that much work. Now, stop dragging your feet. I'm not carrying you up the stairs."

She complied begrudgingly and followed behind him, noticing that when she cooperated, his fingers barely closed around her arm. So, she took a deep breath and tried to reconcile herself to the life before her. She only had to keep her head down and do what was asked of her. Her mouth twisted into a bitter smile; she had never been really good at following orders.


	5. How I Know You

Fiyero opened the door to his chambers and ushered a very reluctant Elphaba inside.

Closing the door, Fiyero called, "Boq!"

A Munchkin man stumbled into the room and bowed to Fiyero before asking, "What do you need, my lord?"

Fiyero prodded Elphaba forward and replied, "I have a prisoner that I am sending to Glinda to be one of her slaves. I need you to make her presentable and take her to Glinda."

Boq looked up, his eyes widening at the sight of Elphaba, and stammered, "Yes, my lord."

As Fiyero started to leave, Boq called after him, "It is good to have you back again so soon, my lord."

Fiyero turned and smiled, "It is good to be back. I will return before supper."

Giving Boq a small wave and a nod of his head to Elphaba, Fiyero left the room the door closing behind him. Elphaba looked at Boq curiously, confused and slightly amused by his befuddled stare.

"Yes, I am green," she said, smirking. "Staring isn't going to change the color."

"No, it's just…I mean…you're the princess," he blurted out, the words falling from his mouth before they could be stopped.

She froze, her eyes growing dark as she hissed, "Are you a fool? You can't just say things like that. If anyone heard you, I could be killed."

"But, you are. I remember you, even though it was so long ago," he insisted, bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement.

"What are you talking about?" she asked softly, her knees going weak.

He grinned, "My father worked for the king. I grew up with you and your sister, Nessarose. We were playmates. Please, I know who you are. Why do you want to deny it?"

"Because they would kill me if they knew," she told him angrily. "Do not speak of this again. I am just a slave now, like you."

"But," he started to protest, but stopped when she glared at him. He sighed, "Very well, if you insist. Now, you need to bathe, and I will find you a new dress."

Elphaba looked down at her plain black dress and asked, "What's wrong with the one I'm wearing?"

"It's black, for a start. Come on, there should be some hot water waiting on you by now."

He led her through the door and a series of rooms. She caught glimpses of Fiyero's surroundings; his chambers were filled with rich colors and blatantly advertised the wealth of Gillikin. She was impressed by the amount of rooms set aside just his use, but she soon realized that there were also rooms for his slaves as well, and while those rooms were not as elegant as Fiyero's personal apartment, they were still far nicer than she had expected. Boq pushed her gently into a small room and left her as she looked around. The room was small and simple, but it was clean and had a tub filled with steaming water. Sliding off her battered shoes, she savored the coolness of the dark stone floor against her bare feet. She turned to the tub in the corner, the steam wafting off the surface of the water and into her face. She unbuttoned her dress and slipped it over head; her undergarments followed it to the floor.

With one swift movement, she climbed into the tub, the heat a pleasant contrast to her cool surroundings. She unbraided her hair, the strands falling into the water and clinging to her skin as she looked around for the soap. An opaque bottle sat beside a bar of soap on the edge of the tub, so she grabbed the bottle, assuming that it was to be used to wash her hair. She poured some of the slippery liquid into her hands, a whiff of a subtle, flowery scent assaulting her nostril, and worked it through her long black hair, wincing every now and then when her fingers tore through a tangle. After she had covered all of her hair, she submerged her head underneath the water, suds forming as the soap separated from her hair. A pang of sadness hit her as she held her breath, surrounded by the suffocating water, and she wondered if it would be better if she just stayed there, waiting for the water to claim her life. She closed her eyes tightly and clenched her fists in determination, but when her lungs started to protest from the lack of air, she pushed herself back up to the surface, gasping.

Shaking her head, she washed her body quickly before crawling out of the tub. She shivered as she dried her body off and wrapped herself in the robe hanging from a hook on the door. She wandered out the door and through the nearest room, hoping she would run into Boq rather than having to track him down in the maze of rooms. As she stumbled through what she thought could possibly be Boq's bedroom, Boq appeared at her side, holding a dark purple garment in his arms.

"I'm sorry. I didn't expect you to finish so soon," he apologized as he held the dress out to her. "Here, this is for you. I also have a comb and some shoes. Would you prefer to just change in here?"

"Yes, thank you," she said quietly, taking the dress and comb from his hands.

Bowing his head in her direction, he left the room quickly as she rolled her eyes and started to comb the tangles out of her wet hair. She considered braiding it, but decided to leave it down, at least until it dried completely. Shrugging out of the robe, she dressed quickly, the soft fabric of the dress clinging to her skin. She was glad that he had picked out a dark color that did not clash with her skin, though she didn't feel that it was a better color than black. She frowned as she studied herself in the small mirror and pulled on her shoes before sweeping out of the room.

"Well, let's go," he said softly, leading the way through the apartment.

As they walked, she tried to keep her head held high in spite of the fear growing inside her. If this princess didn't like her, she could be thrown out of the castle and worked to death in the fields. She hated being a slave, hated losing control over her own life. Biting her lip, she forced the thoughts away; she would have to learn to deal with the cards fate had dealt her.

Fiyero waited patiently in Glinda's receiving room, grinning despite himself at the giggles of the slaves peeking through the doorway. Suddenly, Glinda appeared, and he jumped quickly to his feet as she hurried to him.

"Oh, Fiyero, you're back!" she said excitedly, launching herself into his arms.

He hugged her, "I've missed you."

"You were only gone for a few weeks," she replied as she looked up at him.

Shrugging, he smiled and said, "I missed you all the same, though."

She sighed and started to speak, but she caught the movement of the slaves outside the room.

"Come on, let's go somewhere more private," she told him as she took his hand and led him to her bedroom.

"People will talk," he warned her teasingly as she closed the door.

Laughing, she kissed his cheek, "Let them. We'll be married soon anyway. Besides, my slaves will hear anything that happens in here."

"Glinda, my father said that the king has fallen ill," he told her softly.

Her face fell and she nodded her head, "Yes, he is sick. But, the physicians have told me that he should get well soon. Don't worry, dear."

"I'm worried about you," he murmured, pulling her into his arms. "You'll tell me if it gets to be too much for you, won't you?"

"Of course," she replied instantly. "You're my best friend. Who else would I talk to?"

"That reminds me. I have a surprise for you," he told her quietly as he twirled one of her curls around his finger.

"What is it?" she asked, her eyes gleaming with excitement.

He grinned, "I have a slave for you. I also have some jewelry, but I thought you would like this one. She's not like the other slaves you have. Glinda, you need a friend, and I think she will be right for you."

"A slave as my friend?" she repeated, raising her eyebrows.

"Don't act like that," he scolded her gently. "You need a confidante for things you can't tell me, or just to be here for you when I can't. You need someone close to you that you can trust. Please, Glinda, just try to see if this will work."

"All right," she sighed. "Can you tell me what she's like?"

"She's…unusual," he replied, knowing his answer was insufficient. "You'll like her, I promise. But, I have to go for now. Boq will bring her to you when she's presentable."

"I'll see you at supper?" she asked, circling her arms around his neck.

"Of course," he answered softly.

Kissing her, he smiled and stroked her cheek with his thumb before leaving the room. As the door closed, Glinda sighed and wandered over to her closet, opening the large doors and surveying its contents. She pursed her lips; now that Fiyero was back, picking out her clothes had become decidedly more difficult.


	6. My Strongest Suit

Elphaba fidgeted nervously as she waited for Boq to present her to the princess of Gillikin. She hoped that Fiyero hadn't been lying when he had told her that Glinda would treat her well; it would be a fitting punishment for how she had tried to run away several times if Glinda treated her horribly and subjected her to torture. She shook her head before her imagination got the best of her.

"She's ready for you, Elphaba," Boq said as he suddenly appeared in the doorway.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly walked forward, focusing on putting one foot in front of the other. She kept her head down; she didn't want anyone to know that she was terrified. When she felt that she was far enough inside the room, she knelt and waited.

Glinda watched the green girl with interest as her other slaves started to murmur amongst themselves. Ignoring them, Glinda motioned to Boq to make him leave, and he bowed before hurrying out of the room.

"Stand up," Glinda commanded imperiously.

Elphaba's skin crawled as she stood, allowing her hair to hang in her face.

Sighing, Glinda said, "Get your hair out of your face."

Elphaba pushed her hair roughly behind her ears and trained her eyes on the floor.

"I do not tolerate rebellious attitudes," Glinda told her. "I treat all of my slaves well, and you are rewarded for your work. Now, you may join the others."

Glancing up, Elphaba saw that Glinda had motioned to an empty place beside her throne-like chair, so she walked stiffly over to it and plopped down. With a shake of her head, Glinda turned back to her other slaves to continue talking.

"Is this a new dress, my lady?" one of the slave girls asked as she touched the deep blue fabric of Glinda's dress.

"I have been saving it to wear for Fiyero, but I've had it for a couple of weeks," Glinda replied. "Which reminds me. My seamstress is coming tomorrow to get measurements for your new dresses."

Elphaba looked up in slight interest as the women chattered excitedly, her attention held more by the friendly relationship Glinda shared with her slaves than the prospect of new dresses to add to her wardrobe.

"Elphaba, do you have any preference in color?" Glinda asked conversationally when she noticed that the green woman had not offered an opinion.

"Black," Elphaba replied quickly.

Glinda made a face, "Black? But, why? Black is such an awfully boring color."

"Black is one of the only colors that doesn't clash with my skin," Elphaba explained with a shrug.

"I guess I can make an exception," Glinda murmured as she studied the green woman. "But, that deep purple is nice, and a very dark green would be absolutely lovely."

"My lady must do as she pleases," Elphaba said quietly, dropping her eyes.

"Don't do that," Glinda said immediately, her lips forming a pout.

Elphaba looked up, "What, my lady?"

"Refusing to look me in the eye," Glinda replied with a wave her hand. "I mean, I expect respect, but you look like you're expecting a beating at the drop of a hat. Eyes off the floor, Elphaba."

With a nod of her head, Elphaba relaxed and gazed around the room as Glinda listened to the gossip the other girls had brought her. Elphaba thought everything about Glinda's relationship with her slaves was odd, but it seemed like it was a good one for everyone involved.

"Elphaba, do you have any family?" Glinda suddenly interrupted her thoughts.

"My sister and father are still in Munchkinland," Elphaba said softly.

"Do you miss them?" Glinda asked, her eyes filling with concern.

Elphaba nodded, "Yes, especially my sister. I take care of her, and I don't want her to have to worry about me."

"I'm sorry," Glinda replied, taking Elphaba's hand and squeezing it.

Blinking away the tears that had sprung unnoticed into her eyes, Elphaba said, "It's just the way things are."

Glinda smiled slightly and released Elphaba's hand.

Standing up, she said, "Well, I do believe that it is time for supper. Elphaba, you will attend to me tonight. The rest of you may spend the evening as you please. I will see you tomorrow morning."

The slave girls bowed their heads in Glinda's direction before scurrying out of the room, their giggled conversations echoing in the hallway.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do, my lady," Elphaba told Glinda in a small voice.

"Don't worry," Glinda reassured her. "I'll tell you what to do, and besides, I'm not as hard to take care of as I may appear."

Glinda motioned for Elphaba to follow her as she walked out the door, and Elphaba quickly fell into step behind the princess. They approached a large room, and Glinda waited for a slave standing nearby to open the door before sweeping through the entrance with Elphaba hurrying along behind her. Elphaba quickly saw that the room was actually a hall that echoed with the voices of the nobles and ladies seated at the table. All rose at the sight of Glinda, and when she had taken her seat at the head of the table, they all sat back down and resumed their previous conversations.

"Stand here beside me," Glinda murmured to Elphaba. "When the slaves bring plates of food to me, I'll tell you what I want, and you put it on my plate."

Nodding her head, Elphaba situated herself at Glinda's right as slaves moved forward with large platters heaped with food. Glinda pointed to a few things, and Elphaba quickly arranged them on her plate as Glinda began a conversation with the noble seated near her. Another noble on Glinda's left smirked at Elphaba and turned to the lady sitting to his right, the two of them striking up a very loud conversation.

"I do believe that the natives that are brought back keep getting stranger and uglier," the nobleman remarked.

The woman laughed and replied, "I would have to agree with you. Do you think she is more human or animal?"

"I would say vegetable,' the nobleman said, making the entire table burst into laughter.

Glinda looked up in surprise at the change in the atmosphere of the room and glanced in the direction of Fiyero's usual seat. He was conspicuously absent, and she sighed as she turned her attention the conversation dominating the table.

"She probably can't even understand what we are saying," the nobleman continued. "It's probably too much for her mind to comprehend."

Elphaba clenched her fists and stared straight ahead as the insults continued, some even degenerating into barely cloaked sexual innuendoes, until Glinda stood up, knocking her chair to the ground.

"I am ashamed to be in your company," Glinda said loudly, her voice trembling in anger. "I will not tolerate such treatment of someone who is a part of my household. Come along, Elphaba."

Elphaba looked at Glinda in surprise as the princess took her by the arm and stormed out of the banquet hall and back to her rooms. Glinda flounced to her vanity and motioned for Elphaba to join her.

"Will you brush my hair, please?" Glinda asked.

Elphaba complied quietly and carefully pulled the pins out of Glinda's hair before she began to gently brush the blonde curls. Relaxing into the green woman's soothing touch, Glinda let out a long breath of air, and a few moments later, Glinda pulled Elphaba's hands away from her hair and clasped the long green fingers in her dainty hands.

"I want you to know that as long as you live in my household, you are under my protection," Glinda said softly. "If anyone is cruel to you or touches you, he or she will be immediately banned from the palace. I….you shouldn't have been treated that way at supper, and I'm sorry."

Elphaba looked down at their joined hands and back at Glinda as she whispered in reply, "Thank you, my lady."

Smiling, Glinda squeezed Elphaba's hands gently and relinquished them as she turned back to her vanity. Elphaba picked the brush up again and returned to brushing Glinda's silky curls, a slight smile playing with her lips.


	7. Enchantment Passing Through

Glinda sighed as she pulled her robe on, pushing away Elphaba's hands as she tried to tie Glinda's robe closed.

"Don't bother," Glinda mumbled, fastening the robe by herself. "Um, Elphaba, I need to go see my father before I retire for the evening."

"Do you wish for me to do anything?" Elphaba asked, concern flitting across her face.

"Just wait up for me," Glinda replied as she gave Elphaba a small smile. "I won't be long."

Elphaba nodded her head, "Yes, my lady."

Glinda sighed and swept out of the room as Elphaba watched from the post she had taken up in the window seat. Glinda had given Elphaba a tour of her apartments earlier, and Elphaba had determined that Glinda's rooms were certainly much better than Fiyero's. Elphaba had looked for Fiyero at the table during supper, but he had been absent, a fact that she had then been forced to listen to Glinda rant about for at least fifteen minutes. She was pulled from her thoughts by an insistent knock on the door, and after making sure that she was presentable, she hurried over to the door and pulled it open.

"My lord," Elphaba said quietly, bowing as she laid eyes on Fiyero.

"I was looking for Glinda," he replied as he glanced over her shoulder into the dim room.

"She went to visit her father, my lord," she explained. "Would you like for me to tell her that you came to see her when she returns?"

"Actually, I think that I'll wait for her here," he said, brushing past Elphaba and into the room.

She followed after him and remained standing as he plopped down in Glinda's chair. He waved his hand, so taking it as an invitation to sit, she perched on the nearest chair.

"I heard you created quite a stir at dinner," he remarked.

"Not by my choice," she said simply. "I noticed that you failed to make an appearance."

He coughed nervously and shook his head, "I was involved with some other matters that called for my immediate attention. By the time I made it to supper, the two of you had already created a scene and stormed out. The aftermath was highly amusing."

"I'm sure it was," she said dryly with a roll of her eyes.

He laughed and relaxed back into his chair, studying her lazily. She glared at him as she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Is Munchkinland beautiful during the spring?" he asked.

She shrugged, "I think it is. I'm sure it's a matter a taste, however. Why?"

"I've never been there during the spring," he said quietly. "I had hoped to be able to explore the place some more this season in order to find out if it does have some redeeming quality."

"I doubt you would be able to find that in the countryside," she snapped, biting her lip before she said something further.

"Really?" he pressed, sighing in frustration when she refused to look up at him. "Tell me what you want to say. I don't think you can offend me anymore than when you kicked me when I helped you up from where you tripped."

Her lips quirked with a slight smile and she said, "All right. I don't believe that a land's worth is determined by how beautiful it is or how much value it can hold for others. Munchkinland is a country completely independent of Gillikin, and its traditions and culture and the people should be what are valued, not the riches that can be found there."

"So, are there no riches in Munchkinland?" he asked jokingly.

"Have you found any?" she replied quickly. "After all, we don't determine the worth of fellow human beings by their appearance or their ability to do things for others. At least, that's not the way it should be."

"And, what should determine the value of people?" he said, grinning at her.

"What they do with their lives. What they are capable of," she said softly as she looked away.

"I wish I could discover for myself what you are talking about," he murmured. "But, I can't. No, it's not fit for a prince to be wandering around and doing things like common men. I have to spend the rest of my life stuck in this damned palace like some wilting flower!"

"If you're so upset with the direction of your life, you should change it," she said, her eyes hard.

"I don't have any control over my destiny," he sighed, closing his eyes.

She jumped out of her chair and said, "Of course you do. You're a prince! You don't have to wait for someone to tell you to do every little thing because you have the ability to make decisions for yourself."

"You don't know what you're talking about," he shot back, rising slowly from his chair.

"Yes, because I'm just a slave," she said bitterly. "If you want pity from me, then you came to the wrong person because I know that no matter how much you complain about living here, there has to be a reason that you haven't left yet. What will your father do if you decide to run away? Kill you?"

"Maybe I could be that lucky," he replied angrily.

"You're too valuable to be wasted over something so stupid," she snapped. "You're just afraid of actually having to live your own life and make your own decisions."

He grabbed her arm and jerked her over to him as he growled, "I should beat you for that."

She looked from his raised hand back to his face and cocked an eyebrow, "Do it, then."

He studied her face angrily, surprised by how unafraid she seemed to be. It was like she was expecting him to follow through with what he said, and she didn't care. She unnerved him; he slowly lowered his hand. He had never struck a slave before, no matter how enraged he became, and he didn't plan to start with her. He couldn't harm her, not only because she was Glinda's slave and not his, but because she was right.

"Tell Glinda that I was here and that I'll come to see her tomorrow," he said brusquely as he released her arm and swept out of the room.

She watched him leave, unconsciously rubbing her arm where his fingerprints remained from when he had grabbed her. She couldn't explain even to herself why she had provoked him. Maybe she was angry because he was the one who had forced her into slavery, and to hear him talk of his problems with marrying a beautiful princess and living in the lap of luxury for the rest of his life had pushed her over the edge. Shaking her head, she settled back down into the window seat, determined to have a better handle of her impulsive nature when she next saw Fiyero.

As Fiyero wandered through the hallways back to his apartments, he found his thoughts turning back to Elphaba. He groaned. The woman was infuriating and, yet, he found her strangely appealing at the same time. He was intrigued by her passion in the face of what he considered a hopeless future, and he knew that as improper as it might be and as many rules as he may break, he would find a way to speak with her alone again.


	8. A Stronger Suit

When the door to Glinda's chambers finally swung open, Elphaba jerked out of the fitful doze she had fallen into about an hour after Fiyero had left and attempted to shake the sleep from her eyes.

"Elphaba?" Glinda said softly as she crossed the dimly-lit room. "Elphie?"

"I'm sorry, my lady. I fell asleep," Elphaba apologized, jumping up and hurrying over to Glinda.

Glinda shook her head and handed her robe to Elphaba, "That's all right. I think I'll just go onto bed. You can sleep in the room next to mine in case I need you."

Elphaba nodded her head and followed after Glinda, trying to keep from noticing the tears that were slowly coursing their way down Glinda's cheek.

"My lady, is everything all right?" Elphaba blurted out a moment later and immediately biting her lip as Glinda turned to face her.

"My father is dying," Glinda said quietly. "None of his doctors know what the cause is, and they also have no cure."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Elphaba murmured as she watched Glinda's tears continue to fall down her pale, composed face. Acting on instinct, Elphaba touched the princess's shoulder lightly and whispered, "Glinda?"

At the sound of her name and Elphaba's gentle touch, Glinda allowed a sob to escape her closed throat and sank to the floor as she wept, clinging to Elphaba's outstretched arms. Elphaba pulled Glinda close to her and rocked her gently, confused by the lack of boundaries she had encountered and concerned about Glinda. Slowly, Elphaba helped Glinda to her feet, allowing the blonde woman to continue to cry on her shoulder, and carefully led Glinda back to her room. Elphaba pulled back the covers to Glinda's bed, and as she was about to help Glinda settle herself in the sheets for the evening, Glinda caught her hand and pulled her close.

"Don't leave me," Glinda pleaded. "Not yet."

Elphaba sat down beside Glinda and smoothed the princess's hair out of her face, "All right. Do you want me to read to you? Or, do you need something else?"

"Can you sing?" Glinda asked quietly. "I mean, I don't mind you reading to me, but my mother used to sing me to sleep when I was upset or afraid."

Sighing, Elphaba searched through her memory for an appropriate song for the occasion and asked, "Would you mind if I sang a lullaby my mother taught me? It's a song from Munchkinland, but…"

"Please," Glinda cut her off, offering her a slight smile.

At Glinda's request, Elphaba slowly started to sing, her voice soft, as Glinda relaxed onto her pillows, still holding tightly to Elphaba's hand. The melody was simple, and the words unfamiliar, but Glinda closed her eyes and listened as the lullaby soothed her, rocking her back and forth with its comforting whispers.

As Elphaba's voice faded away, Glinda whispered, "Thank you. You have a lovely voice. Maybe you should be a performer for the court."

"I would rather stay here," Elphaba replied as Glinda's grip on her hand loosened and fell away.

"Then it will be our little secret," Glinda promised with a yawn, giving Elphaba a sleepy smile as the green woman stood and started for the door.

"Good night," Elphaba said quietly, closing the door behind her and heading for her own room.

The next morning, Elphaba rolled over in her bed and glanced around at the unfamiliar surroundings, confused for a moment until she remembered the events of the day before. It seemed like an entire lifetime had taken place in between the time Fiyero had sent her to Glinda and the moment when she had finally made it to her bed in Glinda's personal apartments. Shrugging her shoulders, she pulled a brush through her hair and picked up the first dress she saw. Plaiting her black hair as she walked, Elphaba hurried out of her room to Glinda's and knocked lightly on the door before letting herself in.

"My lady, I'm sorry if I overslept," Elphaba began when she saw that Glinda was already awake and pacing the room.

"Actually, you're earlier than I expected," Glinda replied with a brilliant smile. "I had one of my other slaves lay out my dress for today before we went to supper. It should still be in my closet."

Elphaba immediately ducked into Glinda's closet and found the dress she had referred to along with all the jewelry and other accessories Glinda would need to complete her outfit for the day. Grabbing the dress and shoes, Elphaba left the rest and hurried back to Glinda. The princess had already removed her own nightgown and helped Elphaba patiently as she tried to figure out the complicated fastenings of Glinda's dress.

"It's always difficult on the first day," Glinda said knowingly as Elphaba attempted to figure out what one clasp was for.

Elphaba smiled ruefully in response as Glinda guided her to the right place and closed the clasp, "I'm sorry that I'm not very good at this, my lady."

"No, please don't call me that," Glinda corrected her. "At least, not while we're in my private chambers. You did a very generous thing for me last night, and as such, I can't bear for you to treat me like you're my slave. Fiyero told me that he thought we could be friends with each other, and I think he was right."

Elphaba moved behind Glinda under the pretense of adjusting the long skirt and asked, "So, how should I address you when we are alone?"

"You may call me by my name," Glinda replied. "And, I think I'll call you 'Elphie.' Yes, I do like that a lot."

Wrinkling her nose, Elphaba glanced up at Glinda, making the princess laugh loudly as she moved over to her vanity and picked up her brush.

"Let me do that," Elphaba said quickly, rushing over to assist Glinda with her hair.

Glinda surveyed Elphaba's chosen hairstyle and shook her head, "I think that I had better handle this."

"But, I helped my younger sister with her hair all the time when I was in Munchkinland," Elphaba insisted. "Please. No matter what we call each other, I am still at least your servant, and not only that, but I have a feeling that your inability to see the back of your head will keep you from having much success."

"As you wish," Glinda acquiesced, handing Elphaba the brush and settling onto the stool in front of her vanity. "Tell me about your sister."

Elphaba smiled as she remembered Nessarose and began to tell Glinda of her pretty, crippled sister who loved flowers and watching birds as they flew overhead. As she spoke, Elphaba worked carefully through Glinda's blonde hair, arranging it delicately, and she continued her stories. As much as her father favored Nessa over her, Elphaba could at least admit that they had had a happy childhood together, playing in the gardens of her father's palaces and learning from the tutors he had gathered. Glinda laughed at the appropriate times and smiled prettily when Elphaba said something that amused her. A knock on the door to Glinda's chambers interrupted them, and Elphaba hurried to answer the door as Glinda surveyed her handiwork in the mirror.

Elphaba pulled open the door and quickly turned a frown into a painful smile at the sight of Fiyero.

"Come in, my lord," she told him, gesturing to an empty chair. "My lady is indisposed at the moment, but she will be with you as soon as possible."

Fiyero simply nodded his head, and Elphaba disappeared into Glinda's room all too willingly.

"Who is here?" Glinda asked, her face shining with curiosity.

"Prince Fiyero has come to see you," Elphaba replied. "Let me get your jewels for you."

Glinda waited patiently as Elphaba left momentarily and returned, bearing the delicate necklace and ring that Fiyero had presented her with only the day before. Elphaba paused for a moment, a shadow flashing across her face as she gazed at the necklace, but the next moment, it was gone and she was fastening the necklace around Glinda's neck.

"Elphie, what's wrong?" Glinda asked, surprised by Elphaba's strong reaction to the sight of the jewelry.

"It's nothing," Elphaba replied quickly and shook her head. "Nothing at all, Glinda. Now, your fiancée is waiting on you."

Glinda smiled and started for the door, but she turned back and beckoned to Elphaba, "Come with me."

"I don't think that would be appropriate, my lady," Elphaba said, using a more formal tone to remind Glinda that her place was not with the princess but in the background.

"I don't care at all for anyone's rules or opinions about propriety," Glinda insisted. "I want you to be my friend, and I want to spend time with you. Please."

Elphaba hesitated for a moment before finally giving in and following after Glinda to her receiving room. Fiyero stood as they entered and kissed Glinda's hand reverentially.

"I trust that you rested well, my dear," he said, flashing a smile in Elphaba's direction as well.

Glinda kissed his cheek and replied, "Of course, Fiyero. Now, come along. I need an escort to the gardens for my morning walk."

"Is she coming with us?" Fiyero asked, gesturing casually towards Elphaba as he led Glinda by the arm to her door.

"Yes," Glinda said with a smile. "We're friends now."

Fiyero started to say something, but as he realized what Glinda had just said, he closed his mouth and simply grinned at Elphaba, overcome by an odd happiness. Elphaba chose to ignore him, but her own private smile graced her lips as she walked behind the perfect couple.


	9. Just Ask

Elphaba paced the floor of her room nervously, clutching a small piece of paper in her fist. Glinda had gone to bed an hour ago, and Elphaba was waiting for Boq to give her the signal to sneak out of the palace. He had been badgering her for weeks to visit the slaves' camp outside the city's limits, and she had finally agreed. A pebble clattered against her window, and she hurried over to the glass to look out; once she laid eyes on Boq, she walked out of her room and slid silently out the door to the hallway. She made her way carefully down the stairs to a side door and let herself out into the night air. Boq was waiting for her a few feet away, so she joined him.

"I take it that you managed to get out without causing a commotion?" he asked as he started to walk off, motioning for her to follow him.

"There was no one in the hallway, so I didn't have the opportunity," she replied dryly. "I don't understand why it is so important to you that I go to this camp."

He sighed, "You're the princess. Just seeing you will boost everyone's morale."

"I don't want it to be broadcasted that I'm royalty," she snapped, drawing even with him.

"You can't really keep it a secret from people who can recognize you by your skin color," he said as he picked up the pace. "Besides, what do they have to gain from telling anyone?"

Elphaba simply shrugged and asked, "Are we almost there?"

"Actually, welcome to the Munchkinland camp," Boq announced gesturing towards small groups of tents and fires. "What do you think?"

"I think it's awful," she murmured, wandering down the path to get a closer look.

As she walked through the camp, Munchkins and their families gathered to stare at her, whispers floating through the crowd. Elphaba attempted to ignore the way her skin prickled uncomfortably under their scrutiny and waited for Boq to make a formal introduction.

Boq sidled over to Elphaba and said as loudly as he dared, "Please welcome Princess Elphaba of Munchkinland."

Silence followed his words, and Elphaba studied the ground intently, drawing small patterns in the dirt with her foot.

"They're staring at me," she whispered to Boq.

Boq said quietly, "A lot of them have never been this close to their princess before."

Elphaba shook her head and started to speak, but an elderly woman suddenly darted to Elphaba's side and clung to the green woman's hand.

"Please help us, Princess," the woman pleaded, her dark eyes shining with tears. "So many of us die out in the fields, and we can do nothing."

"I don't know what I can do," Elphaba stammered as others started to move forward, voicing their own requests and needs.

Elphaba gasped for breath, her heartbeat quickening, as the crowd surged towards her, and with a desperate cry, Elphaba broke away from them and fled out of the camp. When she was safely concealed in the darkness, she fell to her knees and retched violently as tears poured down her face. She could hear someone behind her; she sat up slowly, wiping her mouth clean.

"What do you want from me, Boq?" she asked in a hoarse voice as he sat down beside her.

"I didn't expect for that to happen," he said slowly. "I'm sorry. But, we need you."

"What can I do?" she replied angrily as she glared at him. "I'm just a slave. Just because I was born with royal blood does not mean that I have the ability to magically pull solutions out of my sleeve. Life doesn't work that way. I don't know what to do to help even myself, much less thousands of people."

"You have to try," he insisted. "Please. You can't abandon your people."

"There's nothing I can do," she said flatly as she stood up. "I'm sorry. Now, I need to go."

Without looking back, she headed in the direction of the palace.

"Elphie, you look tired," Glinda said as she looked up from the book Fiyero had brought her. "Are you all right? Are you sick?"

Elphaba shook her head quickly, "No, I'm fine. I just haven't been sleeping very well."

"You have looked like you're tired the past few days," Fiyero remarked from where he was lounging on Glinda's couch.

"Well, you can go to bed early, then," Glinda said as she smiled at Fiyero. "Fiyero and I will spend the evening together."

Elphaba managed to smile and said, "Thank you."

"How has your father been doing?" Fiyero asked as he sat up and stretched.

Elphaba shot him a glare as Glinda's face fell, but the blonde princess quickly recovered.

"The doctors say that he has been feeling better this past week," Glinda said brightly with a wide smile.

Fiyero started to say something else, but Elphaba quickly interrupted him.

"Glinda, your seamstress was wondering the other day if you would be needing a new dress for the upcoming feast," Elphaba remarked as Fiyero pouted on the couch.

"I don't think I will," Glinda said, pursing her lips as she thought for a moment. "No, in fact, I already know what I will be wearing. I've already had so many clothes made that I haven't had a chance to wear them all yet."

"Glinda doesn't need a new dress for an event?" Fiyero asked, feigning shock. "What is the world coming to?"

"If you don't behave, darling, then I'll take back your invitation and you can just sit in your room all night," Glinda said primly as she winked in his direction.

Fiyero grinned cheekily and blew Glinda a kiss as Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Would you mind if I went on to bed now?" Elphaba asked, already standing up.

"Not at all," Glinda replied with a smile. "Goodnight, Elphie."

"Goodnight, Glinda," Elphaba said quietly. "And, goodnight, Fiyero."

"Goodnight," he said cheerily as she left the room. Turning to Glinda, he said, "Now, I must say that my idea didn't turn out to be all that bad, did it?"

"You were right, dear," Glinda sighed. "Would you care for escorting me on a walk in the gardens?"

"It is a beautiful evening," he agreed, standing up and offering his hand to her. "Perhaps we can even have some time alone."

Glinda blushed and said, "You know that is improper for us to be together without a chaperone."

"To hell with the rules," he replied, kissing her.

"Maybe you're right," Glinda agreed breathlessly as he tugged her out of the room.

Elphaba waited until she was sure that the two lovebirds were gone before she snuck out of her room and wove her way through the palace to Fiyero's rooms. She knocked on the door and waited, fidgeting nervously.

Boq opened the door and when he saw her, he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I need you to take me back to the camp," she said quietly.

"You said that there was nothing you could do to help," he replied, glancing over his shoulder to make sure no one else was listening.

"I know that, but I can't just sit by and do nothing," she whispered fiercely. "Please, I have to at least try to help."

Boq beamed as he joined her in the hallway, "I knew that you would eventually come around. Hurry, we don't want anyone to see us."

He took off down the hall, and she followed him, her heart pounding against her chest as she waited for someone to catch them. They both managed to make it outside without any interruption, however, and Elphaba looked around before glancing over at Boq.

"Well, I guess we had better keep going," she said, heading in the direction of the camp.

He hurried after her, "Why did you change your mind?"

"I couldn't sleep or eat because I couldn't stop thinking about all of them down there," she said simply. "It just felt wrong."

"I'm glad," he replied with a grin.

As they reached the edge of the camp, Elphaba could feel her throat closing. She licked her lips nervously, and Boq squeezed her arm gently.

"Don't worry. They won't crowd you this time," he reassured her as the occupants emerged from their tents at the sight of the visitors.

Elphaba took a hesitant step forward and said, "I'm sorry that I abandoned all of you. I promise to do my best to help you. I can't give you a miracle, but I can offer to do the best I can."

Smiling, Boq pulled her forward, "That's all we want, Princess."

Elphaba pushed her hair out of her face as she wandered back to Glinda's rooms, still overwhelmed by the hours she had spent in the Munchkinland camp. There were so many people who needed her help, and even though she felt like she was completely useless, just their belief in her ability to do something made her feel like she could possibly help them in some way.

"Why, Elphaba, I do believe that you are very far away from your bed," Fiyero said as he walked up behind her.

Elphaba gasped and whirled around to face him, "You startled me. And, I don't think that it is any of your business what I am doing out of bed."

"It is Glinda's, though," he said with a sly grin. "Now, what in the world are you doing wandering around the palace so late at night? A lover, perhaps?"

"I might ask the same question," she replied.

"I take it that I hit a little too close to home, then," he said, chuckling. "Who is the lucky man to have you all to himself?"

"There is no man," she huffed impatiently. "I need to get back to my room."

"So it must be a woman," he mused.

"There is no secret lover," she snapped as she started to walk away. When he grabbed her arm, she hissed, "What do you want?"

"I just wanted a friendly conversation," he said smoothly. "Why don't you tell me what you were really doing out of bed?"

"Because I don't want to," she replied, attempting to tug her arm away from him. "Let me go."

"Only if you promise not to run away," he said as he loosened his grip.

"Fine," she mumbled, jerking her arm away from him when he let her go.

"Just tell me what you were doing," he said insistently. "Maybe I can help if it's something bad."

She looked up at him, biting her lip, and finally said, "I was down in the Munchkinland camp. Boq took me down there a few nights ago, and we went back tonight. I've promised to help them."

"How can you do anything to help them?" he asked, confused. "I mean, you're just a slave. And, why do they need help?"

"The conditions they are forced to live in are appalling," she replied, keeping her eyes fixated on the wall behind Fiyero. "They almost never get enough food, they are beaten almost daily, they are worked so hard that many die of exhaustion in the fields, and the men who are in charge take advantage of the women."

"I had no idea that things were that awful," he said after a moment. "Can I do anything to help? Do you need money, or would it be better if I asked Glinda to talk to her father?"

"I don't want to make Glinda feel like she's being used," Elphaba said quickly. "And, her father is sick. What can he do? Or, would he even want to do something?"

"I have a feeling that a lot of this abuse has started happening because Glinda's father is ill," he replied. "Even though he is very sick, his orders are still respected and will be followed. I'm sure that he will do something if Glinda asks him to."

"You would really do that for me?" she asked quietly. "For them?"

"Of course I would," he said with a smile. "All you ever have to do is ask."

She smiled hesitantly, "Thank you."

"Now, you probably need to get on to bed before both of us are caught," he said playfully. "Goodnight, Elphaba."

"Goodnight," she murmured as she walked away, glancing back to watch him disappear around the corner before hurrying off to her own room.

Fiyero laced his fingers gently through Glinda's and said, "I've been thinking, sweetheart, about how the Munchkinlanders are treated."

"What do you mean?" Glinda asked as she looked up at her fiancée.

"I've just noticed that people seem to be taking advantage of the fact that your father is sick and are making life as miserable as possible for the slaves," he replied.

"And, what do you want?" she pressed, catching onto the direction he was headed.

He ran his free hand through his hair and said, "I was hoping that you might be able to talk to your father and see if he couldn't do something about it."

"I'll ask him tonight," she said instantly.

"Thank you so much, Glinda," he said as he kissed her cheek.

Elphaba fiddled with the fringe on a pillow, occasionally glancing in the direction of the door as Fiyero sighed loudly from his usual position on the couch.

"She should be back soon," Elphaba said sharply, sending a pointed look in Fiyero's direction.

"She's been gone for hours," he complained as the door swung open. He immediately sat up and grinned at Glinda as she entered the room, "How did it go?"

"Father will be issuing a mandate tomorrow that will require fair treatment of all slaves and make unwarranted beatings and other mistreatment illegal," Glinda said with a broad smile.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Elphaba exclaimed as she jumped up and hugged Glinda.

"It's the least I can do for you," Glinda said fondly, stroking Elphaba's cheek before letting her go. She wandered over to Fiyero and said, "You didn't have to wait up for me, dearest."

"I just wanted to see you before I went to bed," he replied, kissing her nose as he stood up. "However, it is now late, and I don't want to keep either of you up."

Glinda sighed and said, "Goodnight, then, Fiyero." She got up and walked off to her room, stopping in the doorway, "I'll call for you in a moment, Elphie."

As Glinda disappeared into her bedroom, Elphaba followed Fiyero out into the hall, pushing her hair behind her ears when he looked at her in surprise.

"Do you need something?" he asked as she bit her lip.

"No, I just wanted to thank you again for helping me," she said quietly. "Not just with this, but everything. You've been kind to me when you didn't have to."

"It's my pleasure," he replied fondly, taking her hand in his. "Like I said before, if you ever need anything, all you have to do is ask me."

Nodding her head, Elphaba stepped back, putting an appropriate distance between them as her hand slipped from his grasp.

"And, I don't exactly mind running into you in deserted hallways," he said with a wink. "I enjoy talking with you. Goodnight, Elphaba."

"Goodnight," she replied, a slight smile on her face as she watched him saunter down the hallway.


	10. Not Me

Fiyero grinned as he threw his head back in order to drink in more of the sunlight as Elphaba and Glinda laughed at his imitation of a particularly stodgy noble who had a slight crush on Glinda.

"You really shouldn't make fun of people," Glinda admonished him half-heartedly as her giggles came to a stop. "It's really not very nice at all."

Fiyero shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe I'm not a nice person, my dear. Perhaps you're marrying a very wicked man."

Shaking her head, Elphaba watched as Fiyero kissed Glinda's cheek as she protested the display of affection loudly, feeling her heart twist slightly in jealousy at the happiness the two shared. Her smile faded for a moment, but Glinda quickly turned on Elphaba as she pushed Fiyero away.

"Elphie, you're being very quiet," Glinda remarked, playing with the small flowers she had pulled from the ground and braided together.

"I just don't have anything very amusing to say," Elphaba replied.

"Ooh, tell us a story about you and your sister," Glinda said excitedly as she bounced on the ground.

Fiyero smirked and said, "Now, Glinda, bouncing is not appropriate behavior at all for a princess."

"Be quiet," Glinda pouted. "Please, Elphie?"

Elphaba sighed and said, "Honestly, Glinda, your fascination with my childhood is very odd. Can't we talk about something else?"

"What?" Fiyero asked. "The wonderfully interesting political climate? Come on, Elphaba, the stories can't be that bad."

"You'd be surprised by how dull my life could be," Elphaba retorted as a slave approached them. "My lady, it seems that you have a message."

Glinda glanced up sharply and took the piece of paper the slave held out to her. Reading it quickly, Glinda stood up and brushed her skirts off.

"I have a meeting I must attend," she said reluctantly. "Elphie, I'll need you to help me get ready for supper, but you can do whatever you want until then. Fiyero, I'll see you tonight."

"Until then, my love," he said, kissing her hand before allowing her to pull away and hurry off to the castle. "So, Elphaba, what would you like to discuss?"

"I don't know," Elphaba said with a slight smile. "Why don't you take the lead?"

"As fascinating as I like to think myself, I'm sure that I am not half as wonderful a storyteller as you," he replied. "Honestly, I would like to know for myself if your sister is as enchanting as you."

Elphaba blushed and said, "You flatter me. My sister is beautiful, Fiyero, and, unfortunately, she is bound to a wheelchair, which makes concealing her from your army very difficult. However, I know absolutely nothing about you. Do you have a family?"

"I have two younger brothers and a sister," Fiyero said as he laid down on the grass, situating himself so he could still keep Elphaba in his line of vision. "My mother died a few years ago. My father is living here with me for the time being until after I am married to Glinda and established as her king consort. I won't ever actually reign as the King of the Vinkus, but as the eldest, I merge the two kingdoms in name only with my engagement to Glinda."

"I'm sorry about your mother," Elphaba murmured, playing with the end of her braid. "So, your engagement to Glinda is purely for political reasons?"

"Yes," he said simply. "Luckily, we both like each other and get along splendidly, so we should have a happy marriage. Still, I wonder if sometimes I'm selling myself short in order to keep my father happy."

"What do you mean?" she asked as her eyes met his.

Fiyero licked his suddenly dry lips and said quietly, "I've always dreamt about the passionate love they talk about in stories. You know, the kind of love that makes you want to kill yourself before ever causing that one special person any kind of pain. It's foolish, I know, but I can't help but wonder if I could have it with someone, or if the relationship I have with Glinda is all that reality can give me, and that falling in love is something that can only exist in a story."

"I have a feeling that for those who are in positions of power, falling in love is impossible," Elphaba mused, her eyes flicking to the ground. "At least, you have to be the one lucky person in ten million to find that kind of love in an arranged marriage. What you share with Glinda is incredibly rare for two people who are bound together purely for political gain."

"So, you don't dream about falling in love?" he asked, trying to steer the conversation away from himself.

"I don't dream," she said shortly. "It's getting late, Fiyero. I should go and wait on Glinda."

"I'll come with you," he offered as he stood up.

She shook her head, already backing away from him, "I really don't think that would be a good idea. I mean…oh, I really should go."

She turned and ran back to the castle as he watched her, struggling with his confusion and the overwhelming urge he had to follow her. He trudged back to the castle reluctantly, dwelling on the way Elphaba swept through his life like a violent storm and left as suddenly as she appeared, only he was growing more and more frustrated by the unexplained feelings and sensations she caused in him. He groaned and ran his hand through his hair. Maybe a hot shower would help him sort through whatever was going through his mind.

Fiyero paced his room as he reflected on the past month. Somehow, he had found himself actually finding reasons to talk with Elphaba alone. He cornered her as she snuck in from the slaves' camp, he called on Glinda when he knew she would be visiting her father, and perhaps the most ridiculous situation he had put himself in involved his idea of grabbing Elphaba and pulling her into a closet as she walked by. Not only did he have to spend two hours waiting for her to pass the closet, but once he grabbed her, he had endured several kicks and punches until he finally managed to convince her that he wasn't going to hurt her. It was not one of his more brilliant moments. However, he was now faced with the problem that he was definitely falling for Elphaba, and he was absolutely powerless to stop it. In fact, he had tried to fight against his feelings, but every instinct of his body drove him to Elphaba, and he eventually gave in.

Fiyero looked up and when he saw Boq standing in the doorway, he said brusquely, "I called for you ten minutes ago."

"I'm sorry, my lord, but I was taking care of a request from your father," Boq apologized. "What may I do for you?"

"Come in and shut the door," Fiyero commanded as he tapped his thigh nervously. Boq quickly closed the door and locked it, turning back to Fiyero with a patient look on his face. Fiyero nodded his head in approval and said, "I have a problem."

"Well, I'm sure that I can find some way of helping you, my lord," Boq replied as he watched Fiyero continue his pacing.

"I seem to have fallen in love with Elphaba," Fiyero blurted out, a shocked look on his face once he finally uttered the words.

"Elphaba?" Boq sputtered as he attempted to come up with something to say.

"Yes, the slave I gave to Glinda, the one you seem to know very well," Fiyero said impatiently.

"Well, my lord, I would like to remind you that you are engaged to the princess of Gillikin," Boq said quickly as he tried to wrap his own mind around Fiyero's statement. "Pursuing any sort of affair with Elphaba could damage that relationship, so I would suggest that you avoid any such thoughts from now on."

"That's not exactly the advice I was looking for," Fiyero grumbled as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "If I was really looking for a lecture and reminder of my duties, I would have told my father. No, what I want you to tell me is what she likes."

"Again, my lord, you have a fiancée who will one day rule one of the most powerful countries in Oz," Boq started again, but Fiyero cut him off.

"Do you think she would like flowers?" Fiyero asked. At Boq's disapproving look, Fiyero grinned and left the room, muttering, "Now, what kind of flowers?"

Boq shook his head and sank into a nearby chair. This was the one thing he had not expected.

Glinda frowned as she stared at the door while Elphaba sat calmly across the room, reading aloud from a book she had found the day before. Glancing up, Elphaba realized that Glinda wasn't paying any attention to her, and put the book aside.

"Glinda, what is bothering you?" Elphaba asked, hoping that perhaps asking the question one more time would finally get her an answer.

"Fiyero hasn't come to see me in three days," Glinda blurted out as she threw a pillow from her couch across the room. "Do you know if I did something to make him angry? Why won't he come and see me, Elphie?"

"I don't know, Glinda," Elphaba replied quietly. "I tried to let him know that you wished to see him yesterday, but Boq said that he's been busy with some politics in the Vinkus. Do you want me to see if I can find him now?"

"Could you?" Glinda said quickly, her face lighting up.

"I'll go right now," Elphaba said with a slight smile as she stood up.

Straightening her skirt, Elphaba walked out the door and promptly ran into Fiyero. She quickly regained her balance by steadying herself against the wall as he inspected the bouquet of flowers he was holding to make sure she hadn't damaged any of the delicate plants.

"I was just coming to look for you," Elphaba said with a small laugh.

"That's funny, I was just...," Fiyero started, but Elphaba shook her head and started pushing him towards the door.

"No, you need to go see Glinda immediately," Elphaba instructed. "It's been three days since you've seen her at all, and she's very upset. And, good, you brought flowers. Oz, you never have any trouble with getting her to forgive you."

"Actually, I got these flowers…I mean, what I wanted was…," Fiyero stumbled over his words, attempting to figure out a way to give her the flowers without making her angry. "I'm sorry. I'll go see her right now."

Elphaba nodded her head, and opened the door, "There you go. Tell Glinda that I'm taking a short walk so that you can have some privacy."

With that, she gave him a little shove and promptly shut the door when he managed to get his body into the room. Glinda squealed with joy at the flowers, and he gave her a small smile as she took them from him and waltzed around the room.

"Oh, Fiyero, these are wonderful!" Glinda exclaimed as she examined the bouquet. "There are so many different flowers, and you picked them all by yourself! Oh, I knew that you couldn't really be mad at me."

"That's right," Fiyero said weakly as she kissed his cheek and left the room in search of a vase to put the flowers in. Sinking onto a couch, he muttered, "That did not go the way I planned it."

Elphaba listened to the couple from the doorway for a few moments in order to make sure that Glinda would forgive Fiyero instead of ripping his head from his shoulders like she had threatened to do during one irate moment earlier in the day. Elphaba suspected that her own slightly volatile nature was rubbing off on Glinda, and the effect was certainly amusing. Shaking her head, Elphaba walked down the corridor, reflecting on the earnest look on Fiyero's face when it had looked like he was offering the flowers to her, blushing and stammering. She bit her lip; she had to be imagining things. He would never fall in love with her. She was not only a freak, but a slave. He loved Glinda.

"Not me," she said softly.


	11. Elaborate Lives

Fiyero paced the dark hallway impatiently. Elphaba and Boq had snuck out a few hours ago, and he was of the opinion that they should have come back already. A slight movement suddenly attracted his attention, so he edged along the wall in the direction of the silent shape that was flitting from alcove to alcove. He waited in the shadows, smiling when he saw a flash of green skin in the dim lighting, and as Elphaba passed in front of him, he grabbed her arm.

"Gotcha," he whispered into her ear, loosening his grip when he felt her body tense up.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice trembling as she struggled against him.

He allowed her to pull him a little forward until the light from the flickering torches fell across his face.

He grinned, "Your secret admirer."

Giggling softly, she slipped her arm out of his grip and replied, "I don't know what you are talking about. So, what is your excuse for wandering around this late for the tenth night in a row?"

"You're keeping count?" he asked incredulously. When she frowned in disapproval, he said, "I've been waiting on you, making sure you get back to Glinda safe and sound. Nothing out of the ordinary. And, I take it that it's safe to presume that you've been down to that camp with Boq yet again?"

"An astute observation, Master Fiyero. I'm impressed," she teased as they walked down the hallway.

"Are you impressed by the astounding intelligence that I manage to hide behind my rakishly handsome appearance? This façade that I manage to maintain on a daily basis?" he said with a sly grin.

"I see that your vocabulary has improved," she observed dryly. "Do you have any more difficult words that you feel the need to use?"

He sighed, defeated, "No, those are all I have. Would you have been more impressed if I had tried to work them in at a time during our conversation instead of using them all in one sentence?"

"Perhaps," she said as she smiled. She slowly came to a stop outside a doorway and flicked a piece of hair out of his eyes, "Well, good night, Fiyero."

He looked at her in bewilderment until he realized that they were standing outside the doorway to Glinda's apartments. Scrambling for his pockets, he pulled out a silver ring adorned with sapphires and held it out to her.

"Here," he offered as he shifted his feet nervously. "I found it yesterday and thought you might like it."

She took it from him, her hands trembling, and shook her head slightly.

"I can't accept this, Fiyero," she murmured as she pressed it back into his hand. "It goes beyond just being friends with you, and I can't do that. I'm sorry. Perhaps Glinda would like it more."

"I don't want to give it to Glinda," he said earnestly as he tried to keep from looking disappointed. "I wanted you to have it. But, do you not want it because you don't feel that way?"

"I…Fiyero, I just…," she paused for a moment and took a deep breath before looking back up at him. "We can't do something like this. We can't even think about it. I'm sorry."

As she reached behind her for the doorknob, he captured her hand quickly, allowing his other hand to cup her cheek gently. His thumb brushed against the corner of her mouth, and she stiffened, her eyes fluttering closed as he leaned in. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open, and she pushed him away.

"No," she said firmly. "I'm sorry if you're disappointed or hurt, but I can't give you what you want. I don't feel that way."

Whirling around, she escaped into Glinda's rooms and shut the door in his face as he tried to follow after her. Sighing, he let his forehead rest on the hard wood as he pocketed the ring. He would try again the next night and the night after that because he had seen something in her eyes as she pushed him away, something that made him think it might be possible for her to love him.

Elphaba paced the receiving room of Glinda's apartments frantically. Glinda had left about an hour ago to visit her father, and as soon as she had left, Fiyero had appeared outside the door. Elphaba had refused to let him in because she was terrified of a repeat of the last several nights. He seemed determined to give her that ring, and she could not understand what he was after. She wondered what would happen if she pretended to accept the ring; maybe he would finally confess what he wanted from her, and she could decide from there what to do. The only problem with that was she was falling so hard for him, that she felt, no, she knew that she wouldn't be able to refuse him anything.

"Elphaba, I know you're in there," Fiyero called loudly as he started to bang his fist on the door.

Elphaba hesitated, debating the consequences of letting him or allowing him to attract the attention of anyone else on the same floor. Groaning, she hurried to the door and pulled him inside.

"Do you have to make a scene?" she hissed, her eyes blazing as she propelled him in the direction of a chair.

He shrugged and caught his balance before he fell in a very undignified manner onto the couch, "I needed to see you, but since you so unkindly left me out in the hallway, I felt the need to express my desire a little more loudly in the hopes that you would understand that this is important."

"What do you want with me that could be so important?" she snapped as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"It has to do with my heart," he replied calmly, pulling the ring out of his pocket and fingering it gently. "I'm done trying to play games with you or attempting to do this covertly. You have made it far too difficult. You see, I don't know exactly how this happened or even when it did, but I have fallen in love with you. Just seeing you makes me happy, and I've tried to save both of us by staying away from you, but it's impossible."

"Everyone has a choice," she said in a small voice, staring at the ground. "You can choose how you feel."

"Only people without hearts can manipulate their feelings in that way," he said. "This isn't just some passing fancy. Elphaba, when I wake up, I think about you. Actually, you're all I think about. I know it's wrong, and I know it's not fair for Glinda. But, I want you to understand that I love you enough that my one desire in life is to make you happy. This ring was my mother's. She never took it off, and when she died, she left it to me. I wanted to share something that was incredibly special to me with you because you give my life meaning, and you make me so happy that I want to share it with the world."

She shook her head and said, "You don't understand. You're the prince of the Vinkus, Fiyero, and you are in an alliance with Gillikin. You are my enemy. You invaded my home and took me into slavery, and regardless of how ignorant you were at the time, that is still something that will be seen as unforgivable by my people. We can't do this, Fiyero. It's selfish, and I can't let myself to allow my feelings to put you in any kind of danger. I care about you too much."

"You care about me?" he asked, a smile creeping across his face. She looked away stubbornly, but he crowed, "You do feel something for me. Elphaba, this ring, it doesn't mean that you are committing yourself to me unless you choose to do so. I see it as my way of promising to take care of you and make sure that you are as happy as I can possibly make you."

"I can't," she murmured, tears starting to roll down her cheeks as she looked up at him. "I can't let myself love you. Please, don't…"

He walked over to her quickly and pulled her into his arms, allowing her to bury her face in his shoulder as he rubbed her back gently. Her shoulders shook with her broken sobs, and he pressed a kiss into her silky black hair. Pulling back slightly, she studied his face intently, starting in surprise when he took her hand. He carefully slid his ring onto her finger, kissing her hand as she closed her eyes. She took a step back, her hand resting lightly in his grasp, and shook her head. He moved forward, wrapping an arm around her waist and pressing their bodies together as he allowed his lips to whisper over her forehead. Her hands clutched his arms delicately as she sighed. Slowly, he kissed her gently and pulled his lips away after a few moments to brush his mouth against her cheek, his free hand tangling in her hair. Opening her eyes, she met his gaze as she leaned back in, and he kissed her again. She responded hesitantly, and after a few moments, he stepped back once more.

"I love you," he whispered, his hands cupping her cheeks as he pressed his lips to hers.

"I love you, too," she replied breathlessly when he pulled away.

Grinning, he gripped her waist a little more tightly and guided her into a passionate kiss.


	12. We Have to Keep Believing

"You're beautiful," Fiyero murmured, pressing a kiss into her hair.

Elphaba squirmed in his embrace and grimaced as she said, "Glinda will be back soon."

"We still have another hour," he replied as he started to kiss her neck.

"You said the same thing two hours ago," she protested as she pulled him closer. "You need to leave."

"You'll have to let me go, first," he said with a teasing smile.

Groaning, she stood up and said, "Fine. Now go."

He pouted as he trudged to the door, and looking back, he asked, "One more kiss?"

"If you must," she grumbled as she hid her smile.

She crossed the room in a few strides and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. He pulled her back into his arms and held her there until she tried to move away.

Dropping a kiss on her forehead, he whispered, "Until tomorrow, my love."

She pushed him out the door and said softly, "Goodnight."

He grinned and hurried down the hallway as Elphaba closed the door and tried to make herself look presentable. If Glinda came back and saw her in her current state, she would have to deflect all of Glinda's inquiring questions about her secret lover. Elphaba just didn't think that she would be able to outright lie to Glinda. As the door opened, Elphaba smoothed her skirt one last time and smiled at Glinda as she entered the room. Her smile faded, however, when she saw Glinda's tear-streaked face.

"Glinda, what's wrong?" Elphaba asked hesitantly as she rushed to Glinda's side.

"Oh, Elphie, my father is getting worse," Glinda sobbed, fresh tears streaming down her cheeks.

Elphaba immediately wrapped her arms around Glinda as she realized that she was guilty of having neglected her mistress in favor of Fiyero. If only she had been paying more attention, she would have thought more of the fact that Glinda had become more despondent over the past few weeks. Shaking her head, she pushed all those thoughts out of her mind as she led Glinda silently to the couch and waited for her to calm down, occasionally rubbing soothing circles on her back.

Glinda closed her eyes as she finally said breathlessly, "The doctors say that there's nothing more they can do. He's going to die, Elphie."

"Glinda…," Elphaba paused as she searched frantically for something to say.

Finally, she just pulled Glinda back into her arms and held her tightly before releasing her. Glinda wiped away her tears and sniffled, giving Elphaba a slight smile.

"You're the best friend I've ever had, Elphie," Glinda whispered. "I don't know what I would do without you."

Guilt pooled in Elphaba's stomach as she stretched her lips into what she hoped was a smile and said, "You would be fine, Glinda, I'm sure."

"I don't think I would be," Glinda replied firmly, tracing Elphaba's cheek fondly with her fingers before standing. "I think I'll go onto bed. Goodnight, Elphie."

"Goodnight," Elphaba murmured reflexively as she stayed rooted to the couch.

Glinda disappeared into her bedroom, and Elphaba fled for her own room, trying to ignore the feeling that she was betraying Glinda with every stolen moment she shared with Fiyero.

Elphaba stormed through the garden ahead of Fiyero, and he jogged after her, confused by her sudden fit of anger.

"Elphaba, it was just a flower," he said calmly. "There's no reason to be mad. Unless I did something wrong. Did I?"

"No," she muttered grumpily.

He sighed, "Then why are you so angry?"

"It's just…Glinda's your fiancée," she blurted out.

"That's not exactly new information," he replied as he ran a hand through his hair.

"And, since she is your fiancée, you should be with her, not me," she continued.

He stared at her for a moment before shaking his head and asking, "What?"

"You should be with Glinda," she repeated impatiently.

"Why?" he sputtered.

Sighing in exasperation, she stalked off, and once again, he ran after her, catching her by the arm.

"Explain," he snapped as she jerked out of his grasp.

"There is nothing to explain unless you can't get it through your thick head that you are committed to someone else," she said coolly. "She trusts us, and we're going to end up hurting her."

When he didn't respond, she turned her back on him and started to shred the leaves of the nearby bushes while she waited for him to say something.

"If you really feel that way, then we can end our relationship," he said slowly. As she turned to look at him, he continued, "But, I do want you to explain why you think that we don't deserve to be happy."

"I've a slave," she replied simply.

"You didn't choose that life for yourself," he said with a shake of his head. "Just like I didn't choose Glinda. If I could be with you out in the open, then I would in a heartbeat. But, we both know that you would be killed. I can't help it if we have to keep up this charade to be together. That wasn't my choice."

"What about Glinda?" she whispered as she held her hand out to him.

He laced his fingers through hers and said, "When it's safe for us, I'll tell her. I don't want to hurt her, but I can't leave you."

She closed her eyes and said softly, "I can't walk away from you. I know it's wrong and selfish, but I just can't do it. I love you."

"And, I love you," he murmured, kissing her gently.

Elphaba paced her room anxiously as her fingers absentmindedly tore at her dress. Boq had just brought her urgent news; her father had been captured, and no one knew where Nessa had gone. She had known that the Gillikin army was still in Munchkinland, but she had been so focused on Fiyero and trying to comfort Glinda that she hadn't realized how deep into Munchkinland territory that the army had managed to penetrate. Her first thought had been to run to Fiyero, but Boq had advised her against it, explaining how she would have a hard time telling Fiyero what had happened without revealing the fact that she just so happened to be a princess. As much as she hated to admit it, being a slave had become so easy for her that she had forgotten about her royal lineage and the fact that she was technically lying to Fiyero by not giving him that information. So, she had confined herself to Glinda's rooms for the past few days, hoping that Fiyero wouldn't try to seek her out, and with Glinda's new reclusive habits, Fiyero had been forced to stay with her while Elphaba lurked in her room. That night, though, Glinda had gone to see her father, and Elphaba was stuck, half-hoping that Fiyero would try to visit her and half-heartedly wishing that he would stay away.

Fiyero watched his lover from her doorway as she walked frantically from one side of the room to the other and decided that it would be best if he made his presence known, "Elphaba?"

She whirled around, and the color faded from her cheeks as she stuttered, "Fiyero, oh, I didn't expect you."

"Well, Glinda is gone, and I've been worried about you," he said as he walked to her. "You've been avoiding me."

She ducked her head and mumbled, "No, I haven't."

"Yes, you have," he retorted. "What's wrong?"

"It's just that…," she bit her lip and sighed. "My father has been captured by the Gillikin army."

His eyes widened in understanding, "Oh. Is there anything I can do?"

She looked up at him, his trusting smile, and suddenly, before she could stop them, tears started to fall rapidly from her eyes. He took her into his arms without hesitation and pressed gentle kisses into her hair as he rubbed her back. She allowed herself to melt into his embrace, but as she started to gain enough control over her tears to speak to him, she heard the door open.

"Glinda's back," she hissed urgently, pushing him towards her window.

"What are you doing?" he asked, slightly panicked when she shoved him a little harder.

"You're going to have to go out the window," she replied in a calm voice. "I think there are a few ledges, and it's not that far of a drop to the ground. Hurry."

He peered out the window before he decided it was safe enough to risk the fall, and as he climbed out onto the ledge, he asked, "Will I see you tomorrow night?"

"If I can," she replied before she could stop herself. Shaking her head, she said insistently, "Go."

He smiled at her and disappeared from view as she swept out of the room, hoping that Glinda wasn't suspicious. She had no earthly idea how much time had passed in between the moment Glinda walked through the door and Fiyero had left.

"Glinda?" Elphaba asked as she exited the hallway.

"Oh, I thought you had already gone to bed," Glinda said hollowly when she saw Elphaba. "I think I'm going to go to sleep."

"All right," Elphaba replied hesitantly as she watched Glinda turn and trudge back to her bedroom.

She wasn't sure if she should follow Glinda, but when her bedroom door swung closed, Elphaba decided it would be for the best if she didn't push the matter. Biting her lip, she left Glinda's rooms quietly and wandered down the hallway. Boq always went down to the camp at the same time each night, and she knew that if she waited for a little while, she would be able to go with him. As she walked, she heard someone behind her, and she glanced over her shoulder, smiling at the sight of Boq.

"I didn't expect to see you this evening," he said in surprise when he saw her.

"Well, I didn't plan on it," she said as he fell into step beside her. "Have you heard any more news?"

"Your sister is safe somewhere in Munchkinland," Boq replied instantly. "The people in the camp are nearly hysterical from panic. They're worried that your father's capture means they might never escape this place."

"We'll have to figure out a way to get him out of here," she said as she furrowed her brow in thought. "Meanwhile, we need to make sure we all band together. Right now, we don't know what our futures hold."

Boq nodded in agreement, and they walked in silence the rest of the way to the camp. As they approached the first few tents, she was alarmed to see that very few fires were lit, and she nearly tripped over some people who were wandering around in the darkness, whispering to each other. As she stepped into the light, the people around the fires started to ask questions instantaneously, their voice building into a roar.

"Quiet!" Boq bellowed, stepping in between Elphaba and the crowd.

"I know all of you are alarmed," Elphaba said as she moved to stand beside Boq. "I am, as well. But, we cannot allow this to beat us down. We are useless if we cannot work together to find a way out of this mess. We need time, at the moment, to think and to plan."

"There isn't much more time left," an old man protested angrily.

"But, we can't rush into something like this without an idea of what we're facing," she replied calmly. "I do not believe that we were meant to be slaves, and we will rise up and throw off our shackles. Now, though, we need to wait and watch."

Boq nodded his head in agreement, and even though some seemed less than sure of Elphaba's words, most yelled in approval.

Pulling Boq to one side, Elphaba said quietly, "When are we going to tell them that we're wandering through this just as blindly as they are?"

"They have faith in you," he responded. "And, that is what they need right now to make it through this. If you tell them that you don't know what you're doing, they'll give up hope."

"But, what are we going to do?" she asked.

"Just what you said we're going to do," he said in a soft voice. "Wait and watch."


	13. A Step Too Far

Glinda readjusted her umbrella and glanced back at Elphaba who was lagging behind with flowers bunched awkwardly in her hands.

"Are you not enjoying the sunshine?" Glinda asked as she swept down the walkway.

Elphaba shrugged her shoulders, "It's nice. Do you want me to pick any more flowers?"

"No, I like the ones you have already," Glinda replied with a smile. She paused for a moment and looked back at Elphaba, "Elphie, have you noticed if Fiyero has been acting strangely?"

Elphaba clenched her fist reflexively, frowning when she broke a flower's stem, "Um, no, I don't think I've noticed anything. Why? Has he said anything to you or done anything?"

Glinda eyed the forlorn flower that Elphaba dropped on the path and said evenly, "He hasn't said anything, but it's just that when he's with me…he seems like his mind is elsewhere on other things. I don't know if I've done anything or if something is happening, but it worries me since we may be married soon. What should I do?"

"I don't know, Glinda," Elphaba said honestly. "Maybe you should talk to him."

"I don't think he's interested, though," Glinda sighed. "Maybe I will."

Elphaba smiled and moved to link her arm through Glinda's as they continued walking, Glinda leaning her head against Elphaba's shoulder.

"Elphie, are you in love with Boq?" Glinda asked suddenly.

Elphaba started and stared at Glinda, "What? Why would you think that?"

"Well, you spend a lot of time with him, and you have seemed a little happier these past few weeks," Glinda replied as she smiled.

"I most certainly am not in love with Boq," Elphaba said as she wrinkled her nose. "He's an old friend from my childhood, and it was a lucky circumstance that brought us together again."

Glinda wrapped her arm around Elphaba's waist and said, "If you say so. I do think you need to find someone who will make you happy, especially after I marry Fiyero. I don't want for you to spend the rest of your life lonely."

"Glinda, I appreciate your concern about my…wellbeing, but I don't think it's necessary for me to have someone to marry to be happy," Elphaba said quickly.

"Fine, if you feel that way," Glinda replied unhappily. "You would make a pretty bride, though, and I could plan your wedding."

"I'm a slave, Glinda," Elphaba reminded her. "I'm sure that my wedding would merely be someone officially recognizing the union, and then moving into the same room as my husband. I sincerely doubt that it would be a very lavish affair."

"It would be if I wanted it to be," Glinda said stubbornly. "And, if you ever do get married, I want for you to have something that will at least make the occasion memorable for you."

Elphaba shook her head, "I'm sure you'll do exactly what you want. Just don't look for it to happen anytime soon."

"If you say so, Elphie," Glinda said in a sing-song voice.

"Glinda!" Fiyero called as he rushed down the pathway after the two women.

Glinda turned around and immediately smiled, "Fiyero. What a pleasant surprise."

He grinned broadly and said, "Well, I'm glad to see you. Are you busy at the moment?"

Elphaba fingered the flowers in her hand and said, "Glinda, I think I'll go and find some water for these flowers and attempt to arrange them in a vase."

"Oh, all right, Elphie," Glinda agreed, her eyes never leaving Fiyero's face.

Elphaba sighed and trudged off down the path as Fiyero watched her even as Glinda took his hand.

"Is something wrong, dear?" Glinda asked, noticing his distant expression.

"What?" Fiyero asked, looking down at Glinda as he forced a smile onto his face. "Oh, I'm fine, love. I'm just a little distracted."

"I've noticed," Glinda said miserably. "What's been bothering you?"

"Just some political matters back in the Vinkus that my father has needed my help with," he replied quickly. "But, we've handled them, and now I can devote all my attention to you."

"I've missed you," Glinda sighed, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him.

He pulled back after their lips brushed together and said, "Walk with me?"

Taking his hand, she smiled, and they walked silently through the gardens.

Elphaba rearranged the limp flowers again in the vase, sighing in frustration when they still drooped against the sides of the vase. Flinging the flowers onto the table in frustration, she stalked over to the couch and threw herself on it as she chewed on her lip. The door opened, and she jumped up, hurrying back over to the table and grabbing the flowers as Fiyero walked into the room.

"Oh, it's you," she said flatly, the flowers falling out of her hands.

He frowned and asked, "Is everything all right?"

"Yes," she replied before turning around. "No, it's not. Oz, Fiyero, what are we doing?"

"I thought we had already had this discussion," he said in confusion. "What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know," she said, giving him an exasperated look. "I want you to tell me that we're not hurting Glinda, that what we're doing isn't wrong, and you can't. This, us, shouldn't be happening."

"Elphaba," he protested, reaching out to take her into his arms. When she pulled away from him, he sighed and said, "Elphaba, what do you want me to do? I can't change what has already happened. How many times do I have to tell you that I love you and not Glinda?"

"This wouldn't have happened if you had never made me leave Munchkinland in the first place," she snapped.

"If I could change that, I would," he said quietly as he ran a hand through his hair. "Elphaba, your happiness is the most important thing in the world to me, and if I had known then what I do now, then I would have never brought you here."

She softened slightly but then shook her head angrily, "No, you don't understand. Glinda is your fiancée. You're going to get married to her, and I'm going to have to move aside when that happens because you can't have everything you want. The world just doesn't work that way."

"I didn't choose Glinda," he replied in a low voice.

"Well, I didn't choose to be a slave, but you made me one," she said viciously.

"I'm sorry," he offered as he held his hand out to her.

"Just go," she said in a cold voice as she turned away from him.

"Elphaba," he tried again, but she whirled around to face him, her eyes blazing.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled, pushing past him and stalking out of the room.

Fiyero watched her leave, his shoulders slumping, and when he tried to follow after her, she slammed her door in his face.

He banged his fist against her door and said loudly, "If you ever want to stop being a martyr, let me know, but I don't have the time to try to make up for something that can't be fixed and that isn't my fault."

Clenching his jaw, he left Glinda's apartments and headed for the stables. He couldn't deal with Boq's annoyingly superior attitude or run the risk of running into Glinda, especially when he would have to explain why he was so angry. When he reached the palace grounds, he glanced back in the direction of Glinda's apartments and caught a glimpse of Elphaba in the window. Her face was shadowed, so he couldn't see the expression on her face, but he almost found himself running back to her. He stopped himself in time, though, and continued on his way, determined not to give in when he felt that he was right.

Elphaba watched as Fiyero strode across the grass below her window, pulling away from the sunlight when he turned to look at her. He looked so upset and hurt that she yearned to make things right with him, to tell him that she was being ridiculous. But, she turned away, numbly wiping the tears from her cheeks as she headed back to the vase and the scattered flowers to try to make something beautiful out of the mess she had made.


	14. Easy As Life

Elphaba chewed on a fingernail as she perused the book she had stolen from the palace's library. Glinda was with Fiyero, and Elphaba had opted to hide in the gardens and pretend that she didn't care about the fact that she hadn't spoke to Fiyero for over a week. She glanced up at the sound of approaching footsteps, preparing to tuck the book underneath her skirt if it was someone she didn't know.

"Elphaba," Boq said as he came into view.

Putting aside her book, Elphaba asked, "What do you need, Boq?"

He sighed and crouched down on the ground in front of her, "It's your father. He's in a prison cell, and I've come to take you to him."

"Now?" Elphaba asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I've paid off one of the guards to let us in," Boq explained. "Come on, we don't have much time."

Elphaba stood up and started to follow after him, but she paused, asking, "Wait. How in the world did you manage to get enough money to bribe a guard with?"

He shrugged, "Fiyero gives me money occasionally. I think he feels guilty about having slaves."

Nodding her head, she fell into step behind him, and they entered the palace through a side door. He glanced around quickly to make sure that no one important was wandering the hallways and took a sharp left down a winding staircase. She hurried along behind him, gazing at the dark walls curiously. When they reached the entrance of the prison, she hesitated.

"What's wrong?" he asked impatiently. "He's a couple of cells down, and the guards aren't going to bother us."

"It's nothing," she said as she shook her head.

He pulled her down the narrow corridor in between the cells, and a guard held a door open for them. Boq pressed a few coins into the guard's hand as they passed into the dark and small room. She blinked for a few moments to allow her eyes to adjust to the darkness and smiled slightly at the sight of Frex huddled up in the corner.

"Father," she said, stepping forward.

He looked up and nodded his head, "Elphaba."

Boq frowned at the formal greeting, but approached the king as he said agitatedly, "We only have a short amount of time, Your Majesty, before we have to go. We need a plan to get you out of here."

"You didn't tell me that this was what you wanted me here for," Elphaba piped up indignantly.

"Now is really not the time to argue," Boq replied in a whisper.

She rolled her eyes and crouched on the damp floor as Frex said, "What do you propose that we do, Boq?"

"Why don't you just pay the guard enough to let my father walk out of here?" she asked.

"If that would work, I would have done it already," Boq said, glaring at her. "There has to be a time when there is enough confusion to sneak down here and get you out."

Elphaba shrugged, "The best time would be Glinda and Fiyero's wedding. Everyone will be involved, and I'm sure that you could get away long enough to get him out of here. Then, you can sneak him out of the palace with your knowledge of all the shortcuts."

"That sounds like an excellent plan," Frex said begrudgingly. "Could it work, Boq?"

"I think it could," Boq agreed. "However, the wedding date hasn't been set as of yet. You could be here for a long while, Your Majesty."

"Glinda's father is dying," Elphaba interjected. "He won't die without making sure that Glinda is protected by a politically advantageous marriage. I look for the wedding to happen within the next few months."

"I can wait that long," Frex said decisively. "Better to wait than to take unnecessary risks."

Elphaba glanced at the door and stood as she said, "Good, we have a plan. Now, Boq, we should probably go."

"You're right," Boq grumbled, standing up as well.

"It was good to see you, Father," Elphaba said awkwardly as she tried to smile.

Frex grunted, and Elphaba bit her lip, turning quickly on her heel and slipping out of the cell. Boq bowed clumsily to Frex before hurrying after Elphaba.

"Elphaba, what is wrong?" Boq asked as he raced up the stairs behind her.

She whirled to face him, "Nothing is wrong, Boq. My relationship with my father is strained at best. That is all."

"Elphaba, there's one more thing we need to discuss," he said as she started to continue hiking up the staircase.

"What is it then?" she asked irritably, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Your relationship with Fiyero needs to end," he replied firmly.

She gaped at him, and when she recollected herself, she hissed, "I don't understand what you are talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me," he snapped. "I know the affair you've been entertaining with him. It has to stop because he could endanger your father's escape."

"Fiyero wouldn't interfere in something like this," she said as she glared at him. "Besides, he's not going to find out. I'm not going to tell him."

"So, he doesn't even know that you're a princess?" Boq asked incredulously. "How do you think he would react when he finds out that you've been lying to him all this time?"

"You wouldn't dare," she whispered through clenched teeth.

"Or, what would your father think of his daughter lifting her skirts for one of his enemies?" he replied viciously, his eyes reflecting the dim torchlight.

She slapped him and said in a low voice, "Do not call me a whore again. Whatever I may be now, I am still a princess, and you have no right to talk to me that way. What I do with Fiyero is my business, not yours."

He hung his head, a little ashamed at the words he had spoken in anger. "I'm sorry. I'm just…concerned about your well-being as well as your father's."

She nodded her head curtly and ran up the stairs, disappearing from sight. When she had left Boq behind, she sighed with relief. She knew that Boq meant what he had said to a certain degree, and she could forgive him for that, if only because he had been so kind to her when she had first arrived. Still, no matter what he thought, he did care, and she needed him to get Frex out of that prison cell. She slipped out the nearest door and wandered through the gardens calmly, wondering if Glinda might be back in her rooms. She should probably go and see Glinda; Elphaba found Fiyero's inability to hide any of his feelings to be disturbing, and she worried that Glinda would eventually pick up on the very unsubtle hints he let out at the worst times imaginable. She ran a finger over a leaf, examining the way her green finger appeared against the darker green background when she realized someone was standing behind her.

She turned around slowly and said, "You shouldn't sneak up on people, Fiyero. It's rude."

He took in her slightly rumpled appearance and grinned, "I was merely admiring the beauty that I found by chance."

"What do you want?" she asked abruptly as she ducked her head to avoid looking at him.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said last week," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I didn't mean to hurt you, and I wish you would give me a second chance. I know that you feel horribly guilty about Glinda, and I do, too. But, I need you, Elphaba. I'm in love with you."

She didn't respond, and he took a few cautious steps in her direction. When she didn't move away, he reached out to take her hand, lacing his fingers gently through hers. She looked up at him, and as he leaned in to kiss her, she flinched and tore away from him.

"I can't do this, Fiyero," she said coldly. "It's wrong. Glinda needs you. I don't. So, please, just leave me alone."

"I don't understand," he said, a confused look on his face. "What do you want me to do? Just tell me, and I'll do it for you."

"I've already told you," she replied as her eyes hardened. "I just want for you to pretend that I don't exist."

"But, Elphaba, I love you," he whispered pleadingly.

Her heart twisted painfully in her chest as she looked at him, but she pushed her feelings away into a dark corner. She had a duty to her people and her father first.

"I don't care," she spat out, pushing past him so that he wouldn't see the tears gathering in her eyes.


	15. Like Father, Like Son

**I know it's been a long time since I've updated, but I have two new chapters to make up for it. I know that it can be frustrating for readers whenever an author doesn't update for a while, but I would really appreciate it if I don't get any reviews giving me a hard time about not updating. I am at college, taking 18 hours, and I'm involved in other things on campus as well. I have a meeting almost every night, not to include all the reading, studying, and other forms of homework I have to do. I've also been having some personal problems that have made my writing less important. Again, I apologize for not providing more prompt updates, but it was something that I couldn't help. I'm not angry or anything, but getting reviews demanding updates will only make me pissed off and stressed, so they will not generate updates any faster. Thank you for caring so much, though. I hope all of you enjoy the chapter!**

Marillot straightened a stack of papers on his desk as he studied Fiyero thoughtfully.

"So, Glinda's father is dying?" Fiyero asked, shifting his feet.

"Yes," Marillot said curtly. "This means that your wedding date is set for two months from now. I assume that you have not forgotten about your duties to your country and your fiancée."

Fiyero narrowed his eyes as he replied casually, "Of course. What would make you think that I might be having second thoughts?"

"Rumors about your interest in Glinda's little green slave girl have come to my attention," Marillot said evenly. "I only wanted to make sure that you understand what your future holds for you."

"I have no intention of messing up your plans," Fiyero said through gritted teeth.

Marillot smiled, "I knew that you wouldn't throw all of my work away for a slut."

"Don't talk about her like that," Fiyero said in a low voice.

"I'll talk about her however I want," Marillot snapped. "This little affair you're having could potentially destroy everything. How do you think Glinda will react when she finds out that you've been fucking one of her slaves?"

"Glinda's not going to find out," Fiyero replied coolly.

"End the affair with the slave girl or I'll end it for you," Marillot said, turning his attention to the papers on his desk.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Fiyero shot back.

Larkspur shrugged his shoulders, "I'll have her killed."

"When have you ever had the courage to kill anyone?" Fiyero scoffed. "You're too busy sneaking around in the shadows to risk losing everything over her. You won't do it."

"Don't be so sure about that," Marillot said softly.

"I don't understand what you mean," Fiyero said in frustration.

"Do you honestly think that it's an accident that Glinda's father suddenly became sick?" Marillot asked as he smirked. "I've been poisoning him these past few months."

Fiyero looked in horror at his father before saying, "I'm going to tell Glinda and her father. You won't get away with something like this."

"Do that, and I'll have that slave girl killed," Marillot replied curtly. "You can't win, my son."

"I'm no son of yours," Fiyero hissed. "I'll do what you want, but I'm done with you. If you want anything else, don't bother asking me."

Fiyero stormed angrily out of the room, hardly able to believe what had just happened. He had just sold the king's life away for Elphaba's, and the very thought made him sick to his stomach. He couldn't help it; he had to do everything in his power to protect her, even if that meant never seeing her again.


	16. Never the Time, Never the Place

Fiyero folded the piece of paper in his hands feverishly as Boq watched.

Once he was finished, Fiyero handed it to Boq, as he said, "I need you to take this to Elphaba tonight."

"My lord, are you sure?" Boq asked, glancing down at the letter in his hands.

"Yes," Fiyero said decisively. "Make sure that she reads it."

Boq sighed, "As you wish, my lord."

Elphaba stared listlessly out the window; Glinda was busy with her wedding preparations, and as Glinda's happiness flourished, Elphaba found herself wishing that she hadn't pushed Fiyero away. The morality of the situation was no longer important to her because all she wanted was to be able to have him for even a short moment. Sighing in disgust, she closed her eyes and leaned against the wall. She grumbled when she heard a faint knock at the door, but she forced herself to leave her comfortable corner to answer the door.

"What do you want?" she asked as she looked disdainfully at Boq.

He held the letter out to her and said, "I have a letter for you from Fiyero."

She took it from him, pursing her lips as she debated whether or not she should read it. Boq coughed softly, and she glanced up sharply at him.

"Do you need anything else?" she said acidly, cocking a dark eyebrow.

He ground his teeth together and grumbled, "No."

As he walked off, she closed the door and opened the letter carefully, her hands shaking. Her eyes scanned the page quickly, cursing Fiyero under her breath; no matter how hard she tried to pull away from him, he always found a way to get her back, however unintentionally. Ripping the letter up, she tossed the fragments out of the window and buried her face in her hands as she tried to figure out what to do.

Fiyero rubbed his eyes wearily as he staggered into his bedroom. Glinda had cornered him earlier that day and forced him to help her pick out colors and flowers for the wedding. He had only managed to escape by making up a prior engagement. Now, all he was looking forward to was his soft bed and a long night's sleep.

"Long day?" Elphaba asked, an amused look on her face as she slipped out of his large closet.

"What are you doing here?" he said in shock.

She shrugged and said, "Boq brought me your letter today. I know I shouldn't be here, but I needed to see you."

Smiling slightly, he replied, "You don't know how many times I've dreamed about you saying that."

"Fiyero," she whispered, suddenly hesitant. As he moved towards her, she backed away frantically, saying, "Maybe I should go. I shouldn't be here."

"But you did come here," he pointed out gently. "Why?"

"I hate when you do this to me," she murmured, her body tensing as he slid his hands around her waist.

"What?" he asked innocently, dipping his head to brush his lips against her neck.

"That," she whispered breathlessly.

He grinned and said, "I've missed you."

Shaking her head, she pressed her lips against his, her eyes fluttering closed as he responded eagerly to her kiss. Her hands moved in between them to slowly undo the buttons of his shirt. Startled, Fiyero pulled away from her and stilled her hands.

"What are you doing?" he asked quietly.

"I want you," she replied, her cheeks slightly flushed with embarrassment and desire. "I need you tonight, Fiyero. Please…"

He silenced her with a fierce kiss, gathering her up in his arms and moving slowly to his bed. As she pulled him closer, the memory of his father's threat flitted through his mind, but he ignored it as their bodies intertwined, and they explored the far reaches of bliss through their own secret dance.


	17. Truth and Reason Fall

Fiyero groaned as he rolled over in his bed, his eyes snapping open when he felt the empty space beside him. He looked around frantically, calming down only when he saw Elphaba pulling on her dress in a corner of his room.

"Are you trying to sneak out on me?" he asked, startling her.

She turned to face him as she said, "I can't be seen here, so I thought I should leave before morning."

He crawled out of his bed and crossed the room to take her into his arms.

"Wake me up next time, then," he murmured as he grazed his lips against her neck.

Dropping her head, she said in a shaky voice, "I just didn't want for things to be…"

"Awkward?" he supplied when she didn't finish her statement.

"Different," she replied as she stepped away from him.

He frowned as she continued to look down at the floor, and he gently forced her chin up as he said, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

She laughed softly, "Not too terribly." At his crestfallen look, she quickly attempted to remedy her words. "I meant that it always hurts some for the girl, but that doesn't mean that you weren't gentle or that I didn't, well, enjoy it."

"Then, what's wrong?" he asked curiously.

Shaking her head, she murmured, "It's just that, I, well…"

As she flushed with embarrassment, he said firmly, "Don't be ashamed or afraid. I love you, Elphaba, and only you. You don't have to hide yourself from me."

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "I do love you. This is just hard for me at times."

Reluctantly, he tangled his hands in her hair as he said, "You're going to have to leave soon."

She tilted her head back and smiled at him, whispering, "Kiss me."

* * *

Elphaba wandered down a hallway, humming under her breath, a slight smile curving across her lips when Fiyero appeared beside her. He guided her gently into a nearby room, and laughing softly, she let him pull her into a kiss; he gripped her waist tightly and pressed their bodies together, grinning at the hitch in her breathing. Her eyes smoldered as she responded by grinding her hips into his and kissing his neck, her teeth lightly grazing against his skin.

"Miss me?" she breathed, smirking up at him.

"Always," he replied, claiming her lips again.

When she pulled away from him, she traced his face softly with her fingers as she said, "I'll come to you tonight."

He sighed, "I'll be waiting for you."

Brushing her lips against his quickly, she left the room and attempted to straighten her hair and dress as she continued down the hallway.

"I see that you and the prince are getting along very well."

Elphaba's eyes hardened as she turned to face Boq, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"I'm sure you don't," Boq replied icily. "But, I would have thought you would know better than to play the part of the prince's little slut."

"It's not any of your business what I do," she said as she stiffened her spine.

He shook his head, "It is my business when your selfishness could ruin everything we've worked for."

Her eyes flashed as she hissed, "Don't you dare presume to condemn me, Boq. I haven't forgotten about my father or the promise I made."

"You're risking everything!" he said angrily. "You could destroy everything we've done all for the sake of being his plaything for a short while."

"He loves me," she replied fiercely. "And, I love him. He's not using me, no matter what you may think."

Boq bit back his angry words and stormed off as she leaned heavily against the wall. She knew that Boq was concerned, but he also wouldn't listen to her. And, she was aware of the fact that she would not be able to remain with Fiyero for much longer, but she wasn't able to let him go as long as he wanted her. Shaking her head, she left for Glinda's apartments, determined to forget her problems for the moment.

* * *

Glinda frowned as she watched Elphaba pace the length of the room and said, "Elphie, please, just sit down. You're making me feel nauseous."

Elphaba complied with a soft sigh as she said, "I'm sorry. How is your wedding coming along?"

Glinda smiled, "Very well, to be honest. Almost all the arrangements are completed. It's hard to believe that I'm finally going to be marrying Fiyero in two weeks."

Her face falling in disappointment, Elphaba said quietly, "I'm glad."

"You don't look like you are," Glinda replied as she looked over at Elphaba.

Elphaba forced a pained smile onto her face and said, "Of course I am."

Glinda giggled and shook her head, "You're an awful liar. I am sorry that I haven't spent as much time with you. With the wedding plans and my father, time just got away from me."

Her lips quirked upward as she said, "It's fine, Glinda. I haven't been mad at you. Now, tell me all the juicy details about the wedding of the century."

"I know that you're not interested in that," Glinda said as she took Elphaba's hand in hers.

"Then tell me how you feel about finally marrying Fiyero," Elphaba replied quietly. "I'm sure that you're excited."

Glinda bit her lip and said, "To be honest, I'm scared, Elphie. I worry that I'm going to be a disappointment to him. I mean, we didn't exactly choose each other. That doesn't make me love him any less, but I worry that, if given a choice, he wouldn't pick me. I want him to be happy."

Sighing, Elphaba said, "You're going to make him happy, Glinda, because he does love you. I know he does."

"I don't know what I've done to deserved a friend like you, Elphie," Glinda murmured. "Will you read to me?"

"Of course," Elphaba answered weakly, forcing her guilt into a corner of her mind as she found a book.

* * *

Smiling, Elphaba nuzzled her nose into Fiyero's neck as he grimaced.

He wrapped an arm lazily around her waist as he said, "One day, I'm going to make sure that you're set free."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, shifting her position so that she could look down at his face.

"I thought that you hated being a slave," he replied as he picked at his sheets. "I just thought that being free would make you happy."

"Not as happy as I am when I'm with you," she teased.

He twisted a strand of her black hair around his fingers thoughtfully as he said, "Then, I'll carry you to a faraway place, and we can be together forever."

"You shouldn't say that," she said softly.

"Why not?" he asked with a slight smile. "Anything is possible. I don't see the harm in dreaming about the future."

"Because our lives aren't going to be that way. They can't," she replied in a flat voice. "It isn't a possibility, and it's dangerous to dream about it. We can't do that to Glinda. It isn't right."

"And making her believe that she is the only woman I love is the right choice?" Fiyero asked incredulously. "I don't think your logic is as flawless as you would like to believe."

Her eyes flashed, and she snapped, "Then, I'll end this now and leave you with no other option."

"No, don't," he replied quickly, grabbing her arm as she tried to climb out of his bed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

She softened and said, "No, I overreacted. I'm sorry."

He held her close to his body and told her, "I would still like to help you escape. I don't want for you to be stuck here forever."

"Later," she whispered, her hand snaking its way down his chest.

Shaking his head, he pulled her head down to his to give her a passionate kiss, all thoughts of the future leaving his mind.


	18. Written in the Stars

Stretching her arms lazily, Elphaba shifted in her chair and glanced again at the rough diagram Boq had drawn.

"Are you sure the guard won't be a problem for you/" she asked as she chewed her lower lip.

Boq shook his head as he replied, "No, I'm sure. I'm giving him a very generous bribe as well as a drugged bottle of wine very early that morning. Hopefully, he'll go ahead and drink some of the wine before I get there so he won't have a choice to change his mind."

She sighed, "I'll just have to trust you on that. And, we'll meet outside the city gates where there will be two horses waiting. Why two?"

"I think we can both agree that you need to leave with your father," Boq said calmly. "I feel that it will be better for you to escape while you can."

"What about you?" she questioned sharply. "Why not come with us? If anyone finds out that you helped us escape, you could be executed."

"Fiyero will protect me," he said confidently. "Besides, I'm needed here. Hopefully, if I can help the king escape, I'll be able to find a way to get our people to freedom."

Elphaba smiled sadly, "You're a good man, Boq."

Blushing, he folded the piece of paper up and stowed it in his pocket. "I have to go now. Don't forget."

She laughed and said, "I won't."

Boq gave her a small smile and slipped out of the room as Elphaba craned her neck to look out the window. The stars twinkled merrily in the sky, and she suddenly felt both a moment of dread and warm happiness as she thought about the approaching end of the week. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to slip away into a fantasy where she could finally get that elusive happy ending.

* * *

As Elphaba brushed Glinda's blonde curls, the princess hummed happily.

"It's hard to believe that your wedding is tomorrow," Elphaba mused quietly, her hands pausing for a moment.

Glinda glanced up at their reflection in the mirror and laced her fingers through Elphaba's as she said, "Don't be so glum, Elphie. We're still going to be friends. My marriage to Fiyero isn't going to change anything."

Playing absently with Glinda's hair, Elphaba replied, "I wish I could be sure that's true."

"I don't understand," Glinda said, her brow furrowing.

Elphaba shook her head and said, "Don't pay any attention to me. I'm just in one of those moods."

Glinda reached up and cupped Elphaba's cheek gently as she murmured, "Smile, Elphie. Please, for me."

Elphaba obliged, and Glinda beamed happily at the small upturn of Elphaba's lips. Patting Elphaba's hand, Glinda stood up and yawned.

"Well, I should probably go on to bed," Glinda said. "All the last minute preparations today have tired me out."

"Have a good night, Glinda," Elphaba told her. "I'll see you in the morning."

Glinda giggled and said, "Yes. Goodnight, Elphie."

Elphaba left Glinda's room quietly, and glancing guiltily back at her closed door, she walked out of Glinda's apartments.

* * *

Elphaba slipped quietly into the darkness of Fiyero's rooms and began to follow the familiar path to his room. A light appeared behind her, and she froze in place, uncertain of whether she should call for help or simply try to run.

"I had thought you would have the sense to not come here tonight," Boq said coldly from where he stood, holding a small candle.

Sighing, Elphaba looked back at him, "It's only one more night. I'm never going to see him again."

"You know that what you're doing is wrong," Boq replied. "You shouldn't be here."

"I don't care what you think," she snapped. "Just leave me alone."

Boq started to respond, but simply shook his head when he saw that she had taken advantage of his pause to disappear inside Fiyero's room. He turned back to his own room and blew out the candle.

Fiyero grinned as Elphaba crawled into bed beside him and allowed him to wrap an arm around her waist.

"I was worried that you weren't coming," he told her as he kissed her neck.

"Well, your fiancée was too excited to just go to bed," she replied irritably.

He stopped and glanced at her as he asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No," she said in immediate response. When she looked up at his face, she sighed, "Fine. Yes."

"Well, can you tell me what it is?" he said impatiently after she had lapsed into silence for a few moments.

"I don't want you to marry Glinda," she mumbled.

He grinned, "Well, then. I won't. We can run away tonight, and…"

"You just don't get it," she cut him off. "It's not right for me to feel that way. I have no claim over you, and I shouldn't want it."

"Is it wrong for you to love me?" he asked gently.

"Yes," she said in exasperation.

"How?"

She shook her head, "This isn't as simple as you want it to be."

"Why can't we make it be simple, though?" he replied. "Why does it always have to be about right or wrong? Who gets to decide what is absolute anyway?"

"Those with power," she said softly. "And that's not me."

"Just let me prove to you that our lives can be better if we leave this place far behind," he pleaded.

"You know I can't," she told him firmly. "You can do much more good here. Glinda needs you. This will be your to fix everything that has gone wrong between Gillikin and Munchkinland."

"It isn't fair," he whispered as he pulled her into his arms.

"It's the nature of our lives," she said ruefully.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and said, "I'm going to make sure that you have a chance for happiness. Tomorrow, during the wedding, I'll have a horse waiting for you to escape on."

"I think that will be best," she agreed with a sad smile.

"I'll miss you," he told her forlornly.

She kissed him and murmured, "Don't think about that now. I'm here tonight. Love me. Please."

* * *

As Elphaba stepped out of Fiyero's apartments, he pulled her back and kissed her passionately.

"Stay with me," he said quietly, burying his face in her hair.

"You know I can't," she replied softly.

He sighed and looked down at her as he murmured, "I'll always love you."

She bit back the tears welling up in her eyes and said, "I love you, Fiyero."

Tangling her fingers in his hair, she kissed him one last time, her knees going weak as he responded with a fervor that made her heart swell with anguished love. She pulled away before she lost her resolve and ran down the hallway.

Glinda watched with confused horror as Fiyero kissed Elphaba and they whispered together. All this time.... She had thought he loved her. They had betrayed her. As Fiyero disappeared back into his room once Elphaba had rounded the corner of the hallway, Glinda blinked slowly and took a steadying breath.

"I know the truth," she whispered, tears slipping down her cheeks as she walked slowly back to her own room, her head held high.


	19. I Know the Truth

Glinda fumed as her slave girls flurried around her, fixing her dress and her hair. The dress was a gorgeous creation that had taken ten seamstresses to get it ready in time for the ceremony, and even Glinda had to admit that she had never looked more beautiful than when she glanced in the mirror. Everything was perfect. At least, everything on the outside was perfect.

In her heart, she slipped from anger to grief and back again as she replayed the moments she had seen Fiyero and Elphaba share. She wondered how long it had been going on, if Fiyero had only turned to Elphaba to satiate his physical needs until his wedding. She hated the green woman so much that she wanted to rip out that luxurious black hair that kept her from being a painfully unattractive woman.

As her slaves stepped away from her, Glinda turned to the door and called, "Elphaba, come in here!"

Elphaba entered the room immediately, her head bowed in appropriate subservience as Glinda stared at her imperiously.

"Yes, my lady?" Elphaba asked in a quiet voice.

Glinda smiled cruelly. "I just wanted to apologize again that I could not include you in the wedding party with my other slaves. I wouldn't want for your unnatural coloring to clash with the decorations."

It was true that she had purposefully excluded Elphaba from the wedding party. After the first evening she had spent attending to Glinda, anytime Elphaba made an appearance alongside the princess caused tension to course through the occupants of a room. Glinda assumed that it was due to her reaction of their abuse of Elphaba, and her heart sank slightly as she realized she had done the same thing that she despised in the lords and ladies of the court.

Elphaba looked up, and Glinda could not tear herself away from the hurt in Elphaba's dark eyes. She gave no other sign that Glinda's remark had cut her so deeply, but Glinda knew and it made her angry.

"Fetch me my pearls," she commanded.

Elphaba walked gracefully across the room, her back perfectly straight, and Glinda raged inwardly at the control Elphaba had over herself; she wanted the other woman to suffer for dallying with Fiyero. As Elphaba offered the pearls to her, Glinda's face turned to stone, and she slapped Elphaba across the face.

"You move too slowly," she said in an even voice.

Elphaba swayed on the spot from the shock of the blow, a stinging red handprint already appearing on her cheek. Glinda softened; she hadn't meant to hit her so hard, and she felt all her anger seep out of her.

"Elphie, I'm sorry," Glinda said tearfully, reaching out for Elphaba's hands.

Elphaba glanced around at the bewildered slaves and shook her head. "I'm all right, my lady. I'm sure this is a stressful day for you."

"No, I was wrong," Glinda replied, an insistent look on her face as she cupped her hand underneath Elphaba's chin. "Forgive me?"

Elphaba smiled slightly and murmured, "Anything for you."

Glinda nodded her head, her throat too tight to make a reply. Elphaba reached out and gingerly wiped away the tears that had slipped unnoticed from Glinda's eyes.

Without a second thought, Elphaba kissed her forehead lightly and said, "You look divine, my lady. I'm sure you will very happy in your marriage."

"Thank you," Glinda forced out, feeling unwanted tears choking her.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the room as the slave girls waited hesitantly in the background. They were confused by the exchange before them, but none of them had the courage to comment on it. With a last squeeze of Elphaba's hands, Glinda turned to look at them and gestured for them to follow her out of her apartments. Elphaba watched as the procession disappeared through the doorway, wiping a few stray tears from her eyes before looking around the room. Her heart ached at the thought of leaving; this place had been her home for nearly a year. She shook her head and pushed those thoughts aside as she pulled a folded letter from her dress. She slipped into Glinda's room and placed the white paper on the princess's pillow, smoothing the covers fondly before departing, sparing a glance backward to remember.


	20. You'll Give Me Courage

Boq paced the silent hallway impatiently, his hands shoved in his pockets when Elphaba appeared at one end of the hallway. Boq motioned for her to follow him. She trailed after him in silence, and they soon came across a guard sprawled on the stone floor.

"It looks like we won't have any trouble," she remarked as Boq rifled through the guard's clothes, jangling the keys in mock triumph.

She waited while he unlocked the cell and disappeared into the dim interior, re-ermerging a few moments later with Frex in tow.

"All right, let's go," she said with a nod of her head.

They crept back up the hallway, clinging to the shadows. The palace was eerily still, but she ignored the growing apprehension in her mind as they neared the door that would lead to their freedom.

Before she could step outside, Boq pulled her back. "We need to stay close together and move quickly. If we are seen, I'll stay behind, and you have to keep moving with your father."

She wanted to protest, but she bit her tongue at the look in his eyes, settling for nodding her head tersely in answer. She walked quickly into the sunlight, waiting for Boq and Frex to join her. Once they were together, they walked quickly in the direction of the stables, keeping their heads down. They made it easily enough to the stables, but as they walked inside, Elphaba caught sight of a flash of metal.

"Run!" she shouted, pushing Boq and Frex forward.

As they scrambled through the dark building, guards emerged from hiding places, their swords drawn.

Fiyero watched as Glinda moved gracefully down the aisle of the grand chapel, and he allowed his mind to wander to thoughts of Elphaba. He hoped that she would be able to escape without much trouble; he turned his attention back to Glinda after a few moments, unable to handle the overwhelming sorrow rushing through him, and he couldn't help smiling at the eager blush in her cheeks and her shining blue eyes. As she drew closer to him, he held his hand out to her; suddenly, a guard burst through the doors, waving his sword around wildly.

"A prisoner has escaped with the help of slaves," he yelled.

Fiyero ignored the tumult of the crowd as the guests began to panic, and he didin't even notice Glinda's beseeching hand on his arm.

"Elphaba," he murmured, drawing the ornamental sword from the sheath belted around his waist as he rushed out of the chapel.

Elphaba shrank away from the approaching guards, eyeing their swords nervously. She gently pushed Frex back, buding him to the door in the back as Boq moved forward to protect them, drawing a dagger from his belt.

"Boq, don't be foolish," she said quietly as she continued to move backwards.

"Yes, Boq," Larkspur said as he stepped forward, a vicious smile on his face. "You wouldn't want to do aything foolish."

He motioned to a nearby guard, and the burly man moved towards Elphaba. With a cry, Boq sprang in between the two, brandishing his dagger; the guard smirked and blocked Boq's thrust, quickly slashing his sword and pushing it into Boq's chest. Elphaba's eyes widened in horror, but she pushed Frex through the door, stumbling after him. The two horses hobbled nearby whinnied in fright, and Elphaba freed one as the guards followed them outside. She grabbed Frex and pulled him to her side; a guard grinned cruelly, and as he raised his sword, she closed her eyes, shielding Frex with her body. When she didn't feel the metal pierce her skin, she opened her eyes and was shocked at the sight of Fiyero standing in front of her, holding a sword in his hand.

"Fiyero," she cried out in relief, seeing that the guards were too confused to attack the prince.

"Get out of here," he called over his shoulder.

"Here," Elphaba said breathlessly to Frex, holding the horse steady as her father mounted the animal.

As she turned back to look at Fiyero, Larkspur emerged from the stables.

"Father?" Fiyero said uncertainly, lowering his sword.

"I told you to get rid of that bitch," Larkspur said in a low voice. "You didn't listen to me, so I decided to take care of her myself to protect you. Surely Glinda would not take kindly to playing second fiddle to a slave. However, I think you would want her less now, anyway. It looks like she has betrayed your trust in order to save her father. She was probably lying to you the entire time."

"Her father?" Fiyero repeated, glancing back at Elphaba.

Her face fell at the hurt in his eyes, and she stepped forward, her hands outstretched to him.

"I'm sorry for not telling you the truth, but I had to keep it a secret. It was the only way I could save him. Please try to understand. He's my father," she said miserably.

He shook his head and turned back to face his own father, raising his sword.

"You are through here," Fiyero growled. "I will expose you for the murderer and traitor you are."

Larkspur smirked. "No one will believe you."

"Glinda will," Fiyero said with more confidence than he possessed. "And, her father trusts her."

The sound of the arriving palace guards reached their ears, and Larkspur hesitated for a moment before running off.

"Elphaba, get on the horse," he said quickly.

"I can't leave you here," she protested. "What will happen to you?"

Fiyero whirled around and snapped, "I'll be fine. Now, get on the damn horse!"

A guard took advantage of Fiyero's distracted state to hit the prince over the head. As Fiyero crumpled to the ground, Elphaba hit the horse's rear, stepping back as it galloped away with Frex on its back. The guards dragged Fiyero to his feet and seized Elphaba's arms, displaying their triumph proudly to the newly-arriving guards.

"Please, he didn't know about any of this," Elphaba pleaded. "I deceived him. He hasn't done anything wrong."

"We'll let the king decide on that," one guard remarked as they dragged their prisoners in the direction of the palace.


	21. No Ties of Time and Space

Elphaba huddled close to Fiyero as the guards herded them in the direction of the throne room. His hand found hers and gave it a comforting squeeze as they walked through the large double doors.

Glinda stood to the right of the throne, still clothed in her wedding dress, her face pale and strained with worry. As the guards moved back from the prisoners, the king lifted his head.

"The two of you are the ones responsible for the loss of the king of Munchkinland and the disruption of my daughter's wedding," he said wearily. As he cleared his throat, he noticed Fiyero's arm had wrapped around Elphaba's waist, and he said, "And, it seems that you've also broken Glinda's heart."

Elphaba's cheeks darkened with embarrassment, and she attempted to separate herself from Fiyero, but he only held onto her tighter.

"Your Majesty, Elphaba did help your prisoner escape, but she did it because he is her father. She was concerned for his life, and she acted rashly. I ask you do not judge her too harshly," Fiyero said bravely, locking eyes with the older man.

"A disobedient slave is useless," the king replied, waving his hand dismissively. "I will not tolerate for her to live any longer."

Fiyero stepped forward, shielding Elphaba from view. "Then, I ask that I might take her place and allow her to return to Munchkinland."

"I will not risk offending your father," the king snapped.

"My father does not matter," Fiyero shot back. "He is the one responsible for your illness. He's been poisoning you."

"How do you know this?" the king asked distrustfully.

"He told me himself," Fiyero said. "In fact, he has fled from Gillikin in fear of your wrath."

"Then, how has he managed to curse me with this sickness?" the king asked. "Magic?"

"Poison," Fiyero responded. "I believe that if you stop taking your medicine, you will find that it is poisoning you. Your doctors have been bribed by my father."

"For your honesty, I will grant you immunity and allow you to return to the Vinkus with my goodwill," the king said after a moment of consideration. "However, if this information proves false, rest assured that I will have you hunted down and killed."

Fiyero sighed in relief. "And, Elphaba? May I take her into my custody when I leave for the Vinkus?"

The king shook his head. "No. She is still a slave and a prisoner of war. She has broken the law and betrayed her mistress. The penalty for her crimes is death."

"Then, I ask once again that I might take her place," Fiyero pleaded. "I was the one who seduced her and enabled her to help her father escape."

Glinda placed her hand on her father's shoulder and said softly, "Father, listen to him. Show them mercy, if only for my sake."

He turned to look at her. "Why should I spare her? She has wounded you. Why do you want to forgive her?"

Glinda met Elphaba's steady gaze as she replied, "She's my friend. Please, spare her and allow her to leave."

"No," the king said, his expression stony. "There is no mercy under the law. Fiyero, you must leave my kingdom immediately. That is my decision, and it is final."

"Let me stay with her until her execution," Fiyero said quietly, his throat closing with emotion.

"If you insist on staying, then you will share in her punishment," the king replied.

Elphaba looked up at Fiyero's face and recoiled in horror. "No, please, just leave me alone."

"I'm making a choice, and I choose you," he told her as the guards began to move towards them.

"Your execution will be in the morning," the king said firmly. "Take them away."

"No," Elphaba begged, tears running down her cheeks. "Fiyero, please, don't do this."

The guards ignored her pleas as they dragged the two from the throne room. Glinda shuddered when the doors swung shut, and she fled to her room.

Elphaba shivered as she huddled close to the bars of her cell. Fiyero was slumped nearby, just out of reach; he glanced at her when he heard her quiet sniffles.

"Are you cold?" he asked, concern lining his face.

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

He scooted closer to her, reaching his hand past the bars to trace her cheek. "I'm sorry that I couldn't save you from this."

"This isn't your fault," she murmured, shrinking away from his tender touch. "Why did you stay to die with me? I lied to you."

"You were protecting your father," he replied. "And, you were protecting me. If I wasn't aware of who you are, then I couldn't be held responsible. Besides, I love you. I couldn't leave you behind."

"You're wasting your life," she snapped, her eyes growing hard. "You're useless dead."

"I'm nothing without you," he countered patiently. "I chose to stay because I love you."

"I wish you hadn't," she whispered, her eyes welling up with tears. "Oz, I love you too much, Fiyero."

"Shh, it's all right," he said softly, intertwining his fingers with hers. "I'm here."

"Do you believe in eternity?" she asked as he brushed a kiss against her hand.

He looked into her eyes, a slight smile on his face. "Yes."

Glinda sat on the edge of her bed, her eyes fixed on the sunrise outside her window. It was a glorious display of oranges and reds, the warmth enveloping the sleeping land below. Her fingers curled protectively around the letter Elphaba had left on her pillow as tears coursed down her frozen cheeks. There was nothing she could do for them anymore, so she stared out the window as her heart broke.


End file.
